En busca de cadáveres y amor
by FlakyVickyHTF
Summary: Tres chicos empiezan un trabajo gracias a un castigo de su mentor. Al estar en busca de la ubicación de unos cadáveres, uno de ellos encuentra algo mas que solo un secreto, encuentra amor con cierto conejo azul. (Toy Bonnie x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**Holi, como verán, e cumplido mi promesa del aviso y e subido esta mini serie proveniente de "Cuentos (+18)" y ya que ninguno quería quedarse con el suspenso, decidí continuar con el fanfic. Ok, ahora tendrán el capitul :D**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Extraños sentimientos.

*AVISO: Los animatronicos estarán humanizados por lo que imagínenlos en humano.

La vida es extraña y suele traer ciertos destinos fuera de lo ordinario, estos pueden ser crueles o hermosos, pero este es un caso peculiar donde la desgracia puede traer sus pros y sus contras, pero vamos desde el inicio y a resumirlo.

Dante, Trick y Treat desde niños se conocen y eran amigos cercanos gracias a sus padres. Dante era un chico extraño, solía tener pensamientos malos como el propio pensamiento de querer matar, además de ser inmune al dolor por lo que no tenía muchos sentimientos. Trick y Treat son 2 gemelos con una habilidades especiales, tras la muerte de su madre y su padre durante una guerra, los gemelos se quedaron huérfanos hasta que una mujer los recogió y los empezó a exhibir como atracciones gracias a sus habilidades. Después de un tiempo, ello escaparon a otro país donde un jefe militar, amigo de sus padres, decide ayudarlos y los mete a un oficio como ladrones de cadáveres, ahí encontraron a su amigo Dante, el cual también había quedado huérfano, el cual vivía en un complejo departamental heredado de sus padres y una cuanta bancaria por parte de los padres de los gemelos. Ellos se quedaron a vivir ahí siguiendo con su trabajo para ganarse la vida.

Nuestra historia comienza en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y con nuestros queridos amigos planeando como entrar.

-...¿Les quedo claro?- dice Dante.

-Noquear al guardia, robar los cadáveres y salir sin ser vistos, hecho- dice Treat repasando el plan.

-Vale, entonces en marcha- dice Dante y ponen su plan en acción. Trick entra por uno de los conductos de ventilación llegando donde el guardia, el estaba muy alerta a las 2 ventilas y la puerta frente a el que habían en la habitación, Trick entra y le tapa los ojos al guardia.

-¿Quien soy?- dice ella en voz tierna.

-N-no lo se- dice el nervioso, ella lo voltea y luego le da un puñetazo en la cabeza noqueándolo, ella saca un radio -Guardia noqueado, su turno chicos- dice ella, los otros 2 entran por una ventana.

-Este lugar es para niños, ¿Seguro que hay cadáveres aquí?- dice Treat dudoso.

-Si, ven vamos a buscarlos- dice Dante entrando al Dinning Room, el voltea al escenario y nota a TFreddy y TChica ahí.

-¿Qué son esos?- dice Treat al notar a lo animatronicos.

-Animatronicos, son la mascota del lugar- dice Dante y sigue caminando, ambos alcanzan a escuchar una caja de música sonando pacíficamente. Ambos empiezan a buscar en el Dinning Room, Game Area, Prize Corner y Kid's Cove, pero nada.

-¿Estas seguro de que hay cadáveres aquí?- dice Treat desesperado.

-Ya te dije que si, aun nos faltan algunos lugares- dice Dante y se dirige al pasillo revisando el cuarto que había enfrente, entra un poco, nada solo los viejos animatronicos. Sale y se dirige al otro pasillo donde alcanza a ver a Trick hurgando entre las cosas del guardia encontrándose con su billetera.

-Bingo- dice ella y la guarda en su bolsillo. Los 2 no le hacen caso y entran al primer cuarto, no ven nada, segundo cuarto, nada, tercer cuarto, nada, cuarto cuarto.

-¿Que es eso?- dice Treat al notar un bulto en el suelo cerca de la ventilación.

-Deben ser los cadáveres- dice Dante y se dirige al bulto. El lo toca y nota que estaba duro y muy frío. Unos ojos se iluminan y voltean a ver a Dante.

-¡Wow!- dice alejándose del animatronico.

-Hola chico, un gusto en conocerte, soy TBonnie pero me temo que voy a tener que darte un castigo- dice el peliazul claro parándose y caminando hasta los 2 chicos.

-¿Castigo?- dice Treat nervioso.

-Si, todo endoesqueleto debe estar en un traje de animatronico, y ustedes no están cumpliendo esa regla- dice TBonnie, ambos chicos son tomados de los brazos por los otros 2 Toy.

-¡Oye, déjame en paz pedazo de chatarra!- dice Trick la cual había sido capturada por una chica de cabello blanco. Dante y Treat la voltean a ver con esfuerzo pues los 2 Toy les tapaban la vista.

-¡Dejen a Trick en paz!- dice Dante tomando un cuchillo y enterrándolo en la pierna del castaño, este reacciona y libera a Dante, el consigue tirarlo y correr hasta Trick, el lanza su cuchillo dando justo en la cabeza del animatronico colgado, Mangle suelta a Trick y Dante la toma en el aire.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Dante preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes- dice Trick un poco sonrojada. Treat se había quedado solo con los animatronicos, el forcejeaba por escapar pero la rubia era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-Deja de moverte esqueleto, son las reglas- dice TChica enojada de que Treat no dejaba de moverse.

-No soy un animatronico, soy un humano- dice Treat tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la animatronica.

-¡Treat!- dicen los 2 chicos que estaban en la entrada del cuarto.

-¡Ayúdenme!- dice Treat desesperado. Dante toma su cuchillo e intenta clavarlo en la rubia la cual se había dado cuenta y se quita del camino junto con Treat.

-¿Eres en esqueleto de Foxy o que? les dije que no se atrevieran a romper la reglas- dice TChica frustrada. Dante consigue darle un golpe certero en la mano de TChica, ella suelta a Treat.

-Rápido- dice Dante ayudando a levantar a Treat y luego los 3 chicos se van de la pizzeria.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dice Dante cansado.

-Demasiado, creí que moriría de no ser por ti Dante- dice Treat indiferente.

-Si, gracias por ayudarnos- dice Trick con un sonrojo.

-Regresemos a casa antes de que el jefe nos regañe- dice Dante y los 3 se van del lugar caminando.

 **EN LA PIZZERIA... NAV/TBONNIE.**

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, en parte gracias a esos chicos habíamos capturado al guardia nocturno, pero por otra parte, lastimaron a Mangle, TFreddy y TChica. Foxy se estaba haciendo cargo de repararlos utilizando por desgracia sus parte del cuerpo como unos cuantos cables de su pierna o brazos. Estaba en el escenario pensando hasta que llego el pequeño BB.

-Hola Bonbon, ¿que tienes?- dice el con inocencia.

-Solo estaba pensando en lo que paso hace un rato- le dije con indiferencia.

-Ya veo, Foxy ya acabo de reparar a los demás- dice BB tomando mi mano y llevándome al Parts and Servise. Al entrar noto a mis amigos reparados y con una cara indiferente o aunque sea en TFreddy.

-Gracias- dice TFreddy y se va del lugar.

-¿Por que siempre actúa así con nosotros?- dice Chica desanimada.

-No lo se, hace lo mismo con Puppet y a veces con nosotros- dice TChica, yo me entristecí porque era cierto, ignoraba por completo al pequeño BB, le era indiferente con Puppet y los Old y se molestaba mucho con TChica y conmigo cuando los mencionamos.

-Bueno, eso no importa, por ahora deben volver a sus lugares que el lugar ya va a abrir- dice Freddy con un leve fallo en su voz.

-¿Como sabes siempre la hora que es?- dice Foxy con el fallo de voz mas notorio.

-Es un secreto- dice Freddy con una sonrisa.

-Vale capitán- dice Foxy con un puchero.

-Oye Foxy, tu voz se escucha mas dañada- dice Mangle desde el techo.

-Utilice una de las piezas para reparar la tuya- dice el mirando a Mangle.

-No tenías que hacerlo Foxy- dice Mangle apenada.

-Bueno, ¿a quien le importa que tenga esta falla? tu eres la que actúa, no yo- dice Foxy con suavidad.

-De todas formas Foxy no me gusta que te desmanteles tu solo para repararnos- dice Mangle preocupada.

-Mangle tiene razón Foxy- dije apoyando a Mangle.

-Si no lo hago yo, el dueño lo hará y puede que le haga mas daño a mis amigos de lo que ya están- dice el un poco triste, Mangle y yo no quedamos callados, no podíamos discutir ese argumento.

*DING DONG DANG* (Es que este es mi sonido a la hora de cerrar).

-Ya váyanse o los van a regañar- dice Chica corriéndonos del Parts and Servise. Nos dirigimos al Back Stage TChica y yo, Mangle se fue al Kid's.

-Finalmente llegan ustedes 2- dice TFreddy con enojo.

-¿Por que tan enojado?- le pregunte dudoso.

-¿Por que? Simplemente no confío en esos animatronicos, sobre todo en ese zorro- dice TFreddy.

-¿Por que no confías en ellos?- dice TChica curiosa.

-Solo piénselo, ellos están descompuestos, suelen desaparecer cada que nos descuidamos, conocen mejor este lugar y además, ese zorro fue el único testigo del asesinato de los niños- dice TFreddy tratando de razonar con nosotros.

-Eso es ridículo, ellos están descompuestos porque utilizamos todas sus partes sobre todo de Foxy...- trate de defenderlos pero TFreddy me interrumpe.

-Y ese es otro punto, ¿como mierda es que ese tipo sabe tanto de mecánica si solo es un jodido robot con partes de zorro?- argumenta TFreddy.

-No lo se, ¿por que no le preguntas?- dije ya un poco enojado hasta que escuchamos las puertas del local abrirse.

 **EN EL DEPARTAMENTO... NAV/NORMAL.**

Trick, Treat y Dante estaban dormidos hasta que reciben un cubetazo de agua fría, los 3 se levantan al instante y miran a su jefe enojado.

-¿Como se les pudo ocurrir ir a esa pizzeria?- dice el enojado.

-Es que Dante dijo que había cadáveres ahí así que fuimos a buscarlos- dice Treat nervioso.

-Ya veo, pero les voy a tener que poner un castigo a los 3- dice su jefe cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Cual?- dice Dante con indiferencia.

-Trabajaran en la pizzeria, escuche que el trabajo de guardia nocturno se desocupo- dice su jefe aventando la cubeta a los 3 chicos.

 **11:45...**

Los 3 salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a la pizzeria, ninguno dijo nada durante el camino, Trick y Treat estaban nerviosos, pero Dante no mostraba emociones. Al llegar, los 3 se miraron un poco nerviosos.

-¿Que creen que pueda pasar esta noche?- dice Trick abrazando a Dante, el se sonroja.

-No lo se, pero si se acercan, les partiré la madre- dice Dante amenazante.

-Eso esta prohibido Dante- dice Treat con un puchero.

-Que mal- dice Dante desilusionado. Los 3 entran a la oficina y examinaron todo lo que había en el lugar, la tableta, una cajita musical que no paraba de sonar, una linterna y 2 mascaras.

-¿Para que es la cajita?- dice Treat tomando la cajita.

-Pues vi al tipo anterior apretar ese botón a cada instante- dice Trick señalando un botón a su costado.

-"Recargar" debe ser para algo importante- dice Dante observando la caja.

*Ring, ring, ring...* Los 3 miraron a todas direcciones pero el teléfono se contesto solo (Conocen lo que dice la llamada). Los 3 se quedaron petrificado por unos minutos hasta que Trick tomo la tableta y reviso el Show Stage el cual, ya se había quedado sin un animatronico.

-Diablos, ya se nos escapo uno- dice ella un poco preocupada. Dante tenía la cajita para recargarla. Treat miraba cada una de las ventilaciones hasta que en la ventilación de la derecha se topa con TBonnie.

-Hola querido- dice el tomando una de las piernas de Treat, el da un grito ahogado y cae al suelo.

-¡Treat!- dicen los otros 2 chicos los cuales acuden al rescate.

-Lamento decir adiós- dice TBonnie y se lleva a Treat por la ventila. Los otros 2 tratan de tomar a Treat, pero alguien los toma y los tira al suelo.

-Que mal que no recataron a su amigo- dice TChica y se va de la habitación a Parts and Servise.

-Bonbon, buen trabajo...- dice entrando y notando a los Olds únicamente. Ellos la miran extrañados -¿Que pasa sirena?- dice Foxy curioso.

-¿Donde esta Bonbon?- dice TChica un poco apenada.

-asdifbrcbhfulashbflvcsbaectyilreg- trato de hablar Bonnie pero su caja de sonido estaba dañada.

-Em, si, hablare con ellos- dice TChica un poco incomoda.

-Yo te lo traduzco- dice Freddy -Dice que lo vio con un chico entrar en los baños de hombres- dice el.

-No pienso entrar a los baños de hombres- dice TChica dudosa.

-Yo voy- dice Foxy levantándose de su asiento y caminando junto con TChica a los baños de hombres. Foxy entra a los baños pero solo nota a Treat atado a uno de los lavamanos.

-¿Que te paso?- dice Foxy caminando hasta Treat.

-Vete Foxy, esto es asunto mío- dice TBonnie saliendo de unos de los baños.

-¿Que le vas a hacer?- dice Foxy dudoso.

-No te preocupes, solo hablare con el- dice TBonnie con indiferencia.

-Ok, pero si escucho gritos, vendré de inmediato- dice Foxy y se va.

-Ahora quiero respuestas- dice TBonnie y le destapa la boca a Treat.

-¿Que quieres que te responda?- dice Treat con desesperación.

-¿Que hacían ustedes aquí?- dice TBonnie con firmeza.

-Buscar cadáveres- dice Treat indiferente.

-¿Que?- TBonnie se para en seco.

-Si, unos cadáveres- dice Treat extrañado.

-¿Como se enteraron de los cadáveres?- dice TBonnie de forma casi amenazante.

-Mi amigo Dante nos comento- dice Treat confundido.

-¿Dante? ya veo- dice TBonnie un poco desanimado.

-¿En donde están los cadáveres?- dice Treat curioso.

-¿Para que quieres saber?- dice TBonnie.

-Yo y mis amigos somos ladrones de cadáveres, para eso venimos- dice Treat indiferente.

-¿La chica es tu amiga? Porque son muy parecidos- dice TBonnie.

-Oh no, ella es mi gemela- dice Treat al entender la perspectiva del androide.

-Ya veo- dice TBonnie indiferente.

-Entonces, ¿donde están?- dice Treat insistente.

-mmm... realmente no te lo diré- dice TBonnie.

-¡Oh vamos! ya me tienes amarrado y a tu completa disposición, ¿que mas quieres?- dice Treat desesperado.

-mmm... no lo se, se me antojan muchas cosas pero no, ya son muy exageradas- dice TBonnie pensativo.

-¡¿Y donde están los otros 2? Ya me preocupe!- dice Treat.

-¿Ellos? De seguro los otros se están divirtiendo con ellos- dice TBonnie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Que? no les hagan daño!- dice Treat alarmado.

-No te puedo asegurar nada, los Toy no somos tan activos como los Old, no se que tienen ellos contra los guardias, pero el que mas les tiene rencor es Freddy y Foxy- dice TBonnie un poco pensativo.

-¿Pues que les hacen?- dice Treat sorprendido.

-Veamos, Freddy los noquea y una vez que despierta, suele torturarlo y luego lo mete a un traje y se le queda viendo mientras muere lentamente, Foxy por lo usual se los come vivos... No se que les pasa por la cabeza a esos animatronicos- dice TBonnie razonando un momento lo que ellos hacían.

-¡DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO QUE LOS LASTIMEN!- dice Treat forcejeando inútilmente por escapar.

-Bueno, tal vez Foxy sea mas cariñoso con tu hermana, el es todo un caballero con las damas- dice TBonnie sin hacerle caso a Treat.

-¡JODIDO CONEJO DE MIERDA, DÉJAME IR!- dice Treat mas desesperado. En eso, Foxy entra a la habitación alarmado por los gritos de Treat.

-¡¿Que le estas haciendo?!- dice Foxy tomando a TBonnie por el cuello.

-¡¿Donde esta mi hermana?!- dice Treat totalmente enojado.

-Esta bien, anda con tu amigo ese, me pidió que me asegure de que no te pase nada- dice Foxy soltando a TBonnie del cuello.

-¿Haces lo que esa chica te diga?- dice TBonnie recuperando la respiración.

-Código de pirata, hay que ser amables con las damas- dice Foxy indiferente.

-¿Entonces la mantendrás a salvo?- dice Treat mas calmado.

-Si, no dejare que le hagan daño- dice Foxy alzando su mano en señal de promesa.

-Gracias, ahora me pueden desatar que esto ya incomodo- dice Treat moviéndose un poco.

-Ok- dice Foxy acercándose a Treat y con su garfio desgarra las cuerdas.

-Gracias- dice Treat sobando sus muñecas.

-Oye perdona que haya hecho esto, necesitaba respuestas- dice TBonnie desviando la mirada.

-Si, no hay problema, hasta eso, me agrado estar contigo- dice Treat levantándose.

-Que bien, yo iré a ver como anda tu hermana- dice Foxy saliendo del baño y dejando a los 2 solos.

-No creo que el sea alguien malo- dice Treat acercándose a TBonnie.

-No lo es...- baja la cabeza -... el es muy bueno con todos nosotros, nos protege mucho- se sonroja un poco -¿Tu que piensas de el?- dice TBonnie.

-No lo se... Por su aspecto se ve alguien muy intimidante, pero por su comportamiento leal, se ve que tiene buenas intenciones- dice Treat razonando toda la situación.

-Foxy es alguien muy bueno, pero le han pasado cosas muy malas, siendo de que el fue testigo de la muerte de los 5 niños, estuvo poseído por el hombre morado varías veces y el le causo ese daño tan severo a sus amigos, el pobre no tiene la confianza de si mismo, tiene miedo de que eso vuelva a pasar- dice TBonnie triste.

-Ya veo, por eso se comporta tan sobreprotector ¿no?- dice Treat.

-Exacto, el nos suele arreglar cada que sufrimos daño, pero nos arregla con partes de su cuerpo- dice TBonnie.

-¿Por eso se escucha muy dañada su voz?- dice Treat.

-Si, prefiere desmantelarse el que los mecánicos utilicen a sus amigos- dice TBonnie y se sienta en el suelo con una mirada triste. Treat lo ve y lo abraza.

-Oye, no te sientas mal, vele el lado bueno- dice Treat de manera dulce.

-¿Que lado bueno?- dice TBonnie desconsolado.

-Tu y tus amigos están bien gracias a el, ¿no te pone feliz saber que el los protege sin importar que?- dice Treat animando a TBonnie.

-Tienes razón, eso me alegra mucho- dice TBonnie y voltea a ver a Treat con una sonrisa.

-Ahí lo tienes, ya no te pongas triste- dice Treat con una sonrisa. Los 2 se quedaron viendo unos minutos mas hasta sentirse incómodos, ellos desvían las miradas con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Oye, no eres tan malo como otros dicen- dice Treat mirando a TBonnie.

-Tu tampoco lo eres- dice TBonnie y mira a Treat con una sonrisa.

Los 2 se empezaron a acercar poco a poco solo guiados por sus instintos, su sonrojo era cada vez mas notorio por cada centímetro que se acercaban, solo había unos pocos centímetros de distancia que los separaba hasta que...

*DING,DONG, DANG*

Ambos reaccionan y se separan completamente sonrojados, desviaron las miradas y se pusieron nerviosos.

-Hey Bon, debes volver a tu puesto- dice Foxy asomándose por la entrada del baño.

-Si, claro, ya voy- dice TBonnie levantándose del suelo y luego ayudando a Treat a parar. Ambos salen del baño dirigiéndose al Show Stage donde TBonnie se quedo y Treat se va con sus amigos.

-¿Donde estabas Treat?- dice Trick con los brazos cruzados.

-Solo diré que fui salvado por la campana- dice Treat con un leve sonrojo.

 **EN LA PIZZERIA... NAV/TBONNIE.**

No podía sacarme de la cabeza ese momento que estuve a punto de pasar con aquel chico... No, no puedo serlo, no puedo ser gay, ¿como es posible que me gusten los chicos?... Me perdí en mis pensamientos, TChica me estaba hablando y yo no me había dado cuenta.

-Bonbon... Bonbon... ¡Bonbon!- me grito ella y yo finalmente salí de mi mente.

-¡¿Eh?!- dije distraidamente.

-Reacciona, el Show inicia en un momento- me dice TChica un poco enfadada.

-Lo siento, estaba en mis pensamientos- le dije un poco apenado.

-Pues sal de ahí que ya iniciara el Show- me dice TFreddy indiferente.

-Si jefe- le dije y tome mi guitarra.

-¿En que pensabas?- me dice TChica interesada.

Yo me sonrojo un poco al recordar ese momento -Nada, una idiotez mía- le dije desviando la mirada.

-¿De quien te enamoraste?- me dice ella, ¿Tan obvio era?

-Nadie- le dije aumentando mi sonrojo.

-Vamos Bonbon, eres muy obvio, ¿te enamoraste de la chica?- me pregunta ella con una catface.

-No, ya te dije que no es nada- le dije desviando la mirada.

-mmm... ¡Ya se! Te enamoraste del chico que llevaste al baño ¿verdad?- me dice completamente emocionada, yo me sonrojo mas -¡Ja! sabía que te habías enamorado de alguien pero no supuse que sería de un chico- me dice ella victoriosa.

-Tsk déjame en paz- le digo cruzándome de brazos.

-Chicos, concéntrense, ya va a iniciar el Show, luego hablan de sus enamorios- dice TFreddy.

 **EN EL DEPARTAMENTO... NAV/NORMAL.**

Llegaron los 3 después de aquella noche, realmente ese momento que estuvo a punto de pasar con TBonnie iba a ser la cosa mas vergonzosa además de que acabaría con su reputación de hombre.

-Treat, ¿para que te quería ese conejo?- dice Trick mirando curiosa a Treat.

-Solo me quería hacer unas preguntas- dice Treat un poco indiferente pero con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Que re pregunto?- dice Dante.

-¿Que hacíamos ahí la anterior noche? cosas por el estilo- dice Treat y desvía la mirada.

-mmm... ¿Y le dijiste?- le pregunta Trick.

-Era eso o que me matara... Además descubrí que si habían cuerpos, pero no me quiere decir nada de su ubicación- dice Treat un poco decepcionado.

-Pues tendrás que acercarte mas a el si queremos averiguar donde están esos cadáveres- dice Dante indiferente.

-¡¿Que? ¿Por que yo?!- dice Treat completamente nervioso.

-Porque eres el único que se a comunicado con esos animatronicos- dice Trick.

-Pero tu te puedes comunicar con ese zorro pirata- dice Treat.

-Nop, Foxy no hablara, es por su código de pirata además de que parece estar muy traumatizado como para hablar- dice Trick cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora vas a hacer tu trabajo de encontrar esos cadáveres- dice Dante con autoridad.

-¿Que hay de los otros animatronicos?- dice Treat.

-Ellos solo nos trataran de matar, el único que no nos ataca es Foxy y BB- dice Dante.

-¿Por que no le preguntas a BB?- dice Treat.

-El también tiene un código de pirata por lo que no hablara- dice Trick decepcionada.

-Ahora no te excuses y averigua donde están esos cadáveres, los animatronicos no te atacaran si estas con ese conejo- dice Dante con autoridad.

-Ok, pero si algo me pasa sera su culpa ¿ok?- dice Treat con enfado tras su derrota.

-Ok- dicen los 2 chicos con indiferencia.

-Muy bien, mañana voy a tener que iniciar- dice Treat y da un largo suspiro -No puedo creer que tenga que acercarme a ese conejo- se dice en la mente -Aunque no esta tan mal- se sonroja un poco -¿Que estoy pensando? ¿Como estar enamorado de un hombre que es mitad conejo y además es un androide? Ya estoy enloqueciendo- baja la cabeza -Bueno mañana voy a tener que hacer mi misión y averiguar donde están esos cadáveres- suspira -Solo espero que esto no pase mas que un gusto- se dice Treat en la mente.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Ok, así iba en el fanfic "Cuentos" y así queda el capítulo 1. Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**

 **FLAKYVICKYHTF fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi, aquí el capítulo 2**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: Un nuevo amor.

 **NOCHE 2...**

Los 3 ya iban a la pizzeria, Trick y Dante se notaban un poco nerviosos, mientras Treat estaba temblando como nunca antes, no sabía si lo que sus amigos era verdad y los demás no lo atacarían, bueno, asumiendo el hecho de que Foxy es alguien de palabra y prometió no hacerle daño, supuso que tenía un problema menos, BB era muy inofensivo y TBonnie tenía la conclusión de que le tenía mas preguntas y que se podían hacer amigos, pero de los demás no estaba seguro, para empezar tenemos a 3 animatronicos con deseos de venganza por lo que sucedió y luego tenemos a otros que quien sabe como serán sus intenciones.

-*SUSPIRO* No puedo creerlo- dijo el pensando en lo que tendría que pasar esa noche.

-¿Que tienes?- le pregunta Trick notando su preocupación.

-No estoy seguro si el plan funcione- dice Treat nervioso.

-Pff, tonterías Treat, solo debes creer en mi palabra- dice Trick orgullosa.

-No es por ofender pero...- Treat se pone un poco nervioso.

-*Infla los cachetes* Eres malo conmigo- dice indignada.

-Je je, lo siento- se disculpa Treat.

-Ya niños, llegamos a la pizzeria- dice Dante callando a los 2 gemelos. Treat al ver el lugar, traga salida y luego suspiro para calmarse, los 3 entraron a la pizzeria dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la oficina.

-Conoces el plan Treat, apegate a el, se su amigo o aunque sea alguien especial- dice Trick, Treat solo asintió. Al poco rato, el teléfono suena y como la anterior vez, este se contesto. El hombre del teléfono hizo mención de las versiones Old ubicadas en el Parts and Servise (me da flojera escribir todo eso, se quedara como PS).

-No pos Nyu, ya estamos jodidos- dice Trick dándole cuerda a la caja.

-Si...- voltea a ver a Treat -...Ya vete, tienes trabajo que hacer- dice Dante tomando el monitor y revisar las cámaras.

Treat da un suspiro profundo y se dirige a la enorme puerta pero Dante lo detiene -Esta en el Party Room 1 (PR *)- dice el y luego continúa vigilando las cámaras. Treat se dirige al PR 1 donde TBonnie se encontraba con su guitarra, Treat da unos golpesitos a la pared como si fuera una puerta, esto llama la atención del androide.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta Treat, TBonnie asiente sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Hola Treat, ¿que no deberías estar en la oficina?- dice TBonnie curioso.

-¿Para que me hagan bullying? No gracias, prefiero estar con un amigo- dice Treat sentándose a lado de TBonnie.

-¿Amigo?- dice TBonnie curioso.

-Pues si, asumiendo el hecho que Trick es mi hermana gemela, Dante es un frío sin sentimientos y los demás animatronicos me quieren asesinar... sip, eres lo mas cercano que tengo a un amigo- dice Treat con indiferencia.

-Bueno, Foxy y BB no te van a asesinar, tienen su código de pirata, además...- TBonnie desvía triste la mirada -Foxy no se encuentra en disposición para venir- dice el triste.

-¿Por que? ¿Esta bien?- le pregunta Treat preocupado - _¿En verdad me preocupo por un animatronico que asesina a personas? Que mal ando-_ se dice en la mente.

-Bueno, Foxy es nuestro mecánico si se puede llamar así, solo que...- el suspira y mira a Treat -... ya que ellos son nuestros repuestos y Foxy no le gustaría desmantelar a sus amigos solo para repararnos, utiliza sus parte para ello- dice TBonnie triste.

-Entonces es por ello que anda en muy mal estado sin mencionar su falla inmensa en su caja de sonido- dice Treat comprendiendo.

-Ya captaste la idea- dice TBonnie divertidamente.

-Pero, ustedes no llevan mas de 2 semanas abiertos, ¿por que esta tan desmantelado?- dice Treat.

-Es por Mangle, es una especie de juguete de armar y desarmar, ya que los niños la destrozan, no hace falta el ladronzuelo que se lleva alguna de sus parte, ya sea desde un tornillo hasta una parte de traje- dice TBonnie.

-Entonces ¿que se llevaron esta vez?- dice Treat curioso.

-Un tornillo esencial para poder mover las pierna y bueno, ya sabrás, Foxy le dio el suyo por lo que no puede caminar, encontrara una manera de arreglárselas y poder volver a caminar pero por ahora esta inmovilizado- dice TBonnie.

-Que mal por el- dice Treat mirando al suelo.

-¿Quieres ir a verlo? Te prometo que es seguro- dice TBonnie.

-¡Claro! Sería bueno ir a ver al invalido de Foxy- dice Treat divertido. Los 2 salen de PR 1 y se dirigen a PS, al llegar al pasillo notaron a Freddy parado frente al baño de mujeres.

-Hola Bonbon, ¿El es el novio que tanto me alardean?- dice el con una cara picara.

-¡No somos novios!- dicen ambos sonrojados.

*Una TChica salvaje aparece* Empuja a TBonnie -¡Quítate Bonbon!- dice ella haciendo que TBonnie resbale y caiga sobre Treat ambos entrando al baño de los hombres.

-Y luego me dicen que no- dice Freddy dirigiéndose al PR 1.

TBonnie había caído sobre Treat, Treat se queja pues el androide era pesado. Cuando TBonnie recobro el conocimiento después de unos segundos, noto su posición, tenía el rostro de Treat a unos cuantos centímetros, sus manos sostenían las de Treat teniéndolo inmóvil y sus piernas se enredaban con las de el. La cara de ambos era extraordinario, sonrojados a mas no poder, a Treat sangrando un poco la nariz por el golpe, mirándose a los ojos, solo a unos escasos centímetros sus rostros y maldiciendo a TChica por ponerlos en tal situación.

- _Violalo, violalo, violalo...-_ decía Chica mentalmente husmeando la escena con Freddy y Bonnie.

Los 2 empezaron a acercar sus rostros teniéndose a nada para dar el beso, sus labios se tocaron un poco... Chica cayo quejándose.

-Auch- dice ella pues había resbalado con un charco de un liquido extraño, los 2 al notar esto se separaron rápidamente.

-¡Chica la cagaste!- dice Freddy saliendo y dándole un zape a Chica.

-dhfhdtrfherhslihwañaefhfrbpotatovejksgvf- dice Bonnie.

-¡¿Que mierda hacen aquí?!- dice Treat muy enojado.

-Queríamos saber si se encontraban bien pero nos encontramos con que casi se dan un beso. Sabía que Bonbon era un uke- dice Chica.

-¡¿Y de donde sacaste esa teoría?!- dice un sonrojado humano mitad conejo.

-Ay hermano, sabía que eras un uke- dice Trick apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Y tu de donde apareciste?- dice Treat sorprendido.

-Magia Pokemon- dice Trick y tal como apareció, desapareció en las sombras. Todos tenían una poker face hasta que Chica acabo con el silencio.

-Ok, como sea, ustedes sigan con su yaoi, Freddy, Bonnie y yo iremos a averiguar como es esa magia pokemon, tal vez la utilicemos en el futuro- dice Chica sacando a Freddy y Bonnie para ir con los guardias.

-Esto ya se hizo un momento incomodo- dice TBonnie desviando la mirada. Treat se sonroja pero se sentía nervioso, tener así de cerca a TBonnie estando completamente inmovilizado, lo hacía sentir extraño.

-Si, tratare de...- de empieza a mover para zafarse del agarre del conejo pero solo provoco una leve excitación en TBonnie.

-Espera no te muevas, deja me quito primero- dice el liberando las manos de Treat y tratando de sentarse a su lado pero olvido que sus piernas estaban enredadas por lo que solo provoco que los 2 cambiaran de posición siendo Treat el que ahora estaba arriba sentado sobre la entrepierna de TBonnie.

 **NAV/TBONNIE.**

No fue intencional, olvide por completo la posición anterior, ahora el estaba sobre mi sentado sobre mi entrepierna. Mire su cara, estaba sonrojado y al parecer estaba incomodo. Recordé que estaba levemente excitado por lo que tenía una leve erección. No se porque realmente lo hice pero quería ver su reacción, moví mi cadera hacía arriba de forma brusca, reacciono como espere, dio un gemido que me excitó mas y aumento mi erección.

-¿Q-Que haces?- dijo en tono enojado pero no podía fingir, le había gustado. Yo solo tome sus caderas para que no escapara y volví a repetir ese movimiento unas cuantas veces mas, el siguió gimiendo un poco mas por lo que me excite mas.

-B-Bonbon, ya para- dice el completamente sonrojado y excitado, note su erección.

-¿mmm? Pero si noto que te anda gustando- hice nuevamente aquel movimiento -¿Por que quieres para?- el solo desvió la mirada sonrojado. Yo sonreí, si lo deje cayado es porque tengo razón y le anda gustando, de un movimiento rápido, conseguí acostar a Treat en el suelo el no hizo nada como para detenerme.

-¿Te rindes?- le pregunto acercando mi rostro a su cara.

-Y-yo- se notaba nervioso pero lo relaje dándole un profundo beso en la boca, el en un principio se noto sorprendido y tal vez asustado, pero luego empezó a corresponder. Yo tome con mi mano derecha su pantalón y se lo empece a quitar. Treat como pudo, consiguió quitarme el chaleco azul cielo que tenía y luego la camisa blanca. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno o aunque sea para Treat pues yo no lo necesito (ya se, ¿como un androide puede tener una erección? Pues magia pokemon y unas muy pervertidas ingenieras :3).

Una vez que le quite el pantalón deje al descubierto su erección, yo lo empece a masturbar y el empezó a gemir, yo sonreí.

-¿Te esta gustando?- le pregunte, el desvió la vista super sonrojado, eso me dijo todo. En poco tiempo, mi pantalón me empezó a lastimar gracias a la erección por lo que me lo quite exponiendo mi miembro, Treat lo miro asombrado.

-¿Quieres tocar?- le dije tomando su mano y llevándola a mi pene, el no hizo esfuerzo como para evitarlo, incluso cuando lo tomo, sin pensarlo 2 veces, empezó a masturbarme. Yo doy un leve gemido.

-Es hora de que yo tome el control- dice Treat dándome vuelta el asunto. No hice esfuerzo hasta que...

-¡No espera, me va a doler!- le dije al notar lo que pretendía.

-A todos nos llega el momento- me dijo de manera seductora acercando su rostro al mio, el me beso el cuello y yo emití un gemido.

-Te haré mio- dice Treat y me empieza a penetrar. Yo me queje, me estaba doliendo como nunca aunque también tenía una sensación de satisfacción. Una vez que llega a mitad del camino el se queja un poco.

-Esto esta muy lento- dice al momento que con toda su fuerza, llega al fondo, yo doy un grito ahogado abriendo mis ojos como platos mientras enterré mis dedos en el suelo. Casi al instante, me sentí débil pero me gustaba esa sensación.

-Me empezare a mover- dice Treat y empieza a moverse metiendo y sacando su pene una y otra vez. Yo empece a jadear y gemir mientras un hilo de saliva salía de mi boca, Treat me beso mientras me empezaba a embestir.

-No es justo- le dije con un poco de dificultad -Yo también me quiero divertir- le dije tomándolo de los hombros y colocandolo abajo de mi. Yo empece a dar sentones rápidos mientras los 2 gemíamos, pero también quería sentir esa satisfacción de penetrarlo por lo que saque si pene de mi ano y ahora era yo el que tenía el mando de lo que sucedería.

-¡No, dolerá!- me dijo el al notar donde había colocado mi pene.

-A todos nos llega el momento- le dije picaramente, el hace un puchero pues había repetido su frase. Lo empece a penetrar poco a poco y el empezó a gemir hasta que me aburrí y lo penetre como el me lo había hecho. El da un grito ahogado y luego lo empece a embestir.

-Yo no lo hice así- se queja el.

-Te acostumbras- le dije sin detener mi acto, el siguió gimiendo.

 **NAV/CHICA.**

Gracias a la magia pokemon, parecí mágicamente en la puerta del baño de los hombres escuchando los gemidos de uno de los 2 ukes que había ahí dentro. Yo me asome a ver el acto yaoi que se estaba efectuando y casi me da un derrame nasal al ver como es que Bonbon empezó a penetrar a Treat y después de un momento a otro con un movimiento rápido, Bonbon llego al fondo de Treat, el ya mencionado soltó un grito ahogado y luego Bonbon empezó a embestirlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _-Que hard esta esto-_ me digo mentalmente a mi misma. Note como es que Bonbon y Treat se separaron y colocaron en una de las paredes del baño. Treat coloco su pierna en el hombro de Bonbon y este empezó a penetrarlo mas profundo desde esa posición.

*DERRAME NASAL ALERT* En el momento mi nariz casi explota en sangre, aunque conseguí evitarlo gracias al poder mágico de mi mano protector.

Note como es que Treat de un solo movimiento cambia lugares con Bonbon. Bonbon se pone en 4 y Treat lo empieza a penetrar, Bonbon gemía a mas no poder, lo hacía con ganas y placer.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- yo me asuste y volví a resbalar con el liquido extraño en el suelo cayendo frente a los 2 ukes haciendo yaoi (oshe si :9).

-Hola- fue lo único que dije teniendo otro derrame nasal evitada otra vez por la mano mágica del destino. Foxy se asomo notando a Bonbon y Treat, el se sonroja tomándome de la pierna y arrastrándome lejos del baño.

-¿No te han enseñado a no espiar a las personas en sus momentos íntimos?- me dice enojado Foxy.

-Etto...- no sabía que decir, no tenía justificación por lo que andaba haciendo, Foxy solo suspiro y empezó a caminar al pasillo.

-¡Espera!- le dije, el se detuvo y me volteo a ver -¿Como es que andas caminando si te faltaba uno de tus tornillos?- le dije al notar que su pierna aun carecía del tornillo maestro.

-Conseguí pasar la energía del otro tornillo para dar energía a este, debo admitir que me aumento mucho la velocidad- dice Foxy y continúa su camino.

 **NAV/TREAT.**

Cuando vi a Chica caer justo frente a nosotros mientras lo hacíamos, fue horrible pero fue peor cuando vi a Foxy entrar al baño. Bonbon y yo nos pusimos muy nerviosos pero luego continúe nuestro acto. El empezó a gemir mientras yo lo embestía con todo lo que daba, ya no aguantaría mas, me iba a venir.

-Me vengo- le dije sonrojado.

-Yo igual, hazlo dentro- me dijo el mientras jadeaba y tenía la lengua de fuerza. Por el cansancio, recargue mi cuerpo en su espalda desnuda mientras me sostenía con las manos y seguía penetrándolo mas rápido y fuerte hasta que me vine dentro, los 2 soltamos un gemido provocando que Bonbon también se viniera manchando parte de su pecho y el suelo.

Ambos caímos rendidos al suelo, Bonbon temblaba un poco mientras seguía saliendo mi semen por su ano. Yo sonreí y lo abrace por la espalda.

-Te quiero Treat- me dijo Bonbon acurrucándose en mis brazos. Yo recargue mi cabeza en su espalda -Yo igual- le dije para luego quedarnos dormidos sin darnos cuenta.

 **NAV/NORMAL.**

-¡YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grita Trick a todo pulmón al notar lo que su hermano gemelo había hecho con cierto androide mitad humano mitad conejo. Los 2 reaccionan despertándose super sonrojados.

-Esto es lo que me gano por confiar en ti- dice Dante indiferente.

-Yo... em...- Treat no encontraba una excusa.

-Ay que el amors, al menos lo encontraste, con un androide humano mitad conejo que parece mujer pero lo encontraste- dice Trick.

-¡Oye, ¿a quien le dices mujer?!- dice Bonbon indignado.

-A mi estúpido hermano uke- dice Trick tomando del brazo a Treat.

-Vístete- dice Dante lanzando la ropa de Treat y Bonbon.

-¿Que hora es?- dice Treat poniéndose su ropa al igual que Bonbon.

-¡Hora de aventura!- dice Trick alegremente.

-No, ya van a ser las 6, estuvieron dormidos 4 horas en el suelo frío, sucio y con líquidos desconocidos del baño- dice Dante mirando el lugar.

-Hablando de líquidos desconocidos, ¿que eso que anda en el suelo? que ya me resbale con el mas de una vez, no huele a orina y no es agua- dice Trick señalando el charco del líquido raro con el que Chica se había resbalado ya anteriormente.

-Ni idea, eso esta desde que visite por primera vez el baño- dice Bonbon dudoso.

-Pues no lo toquen- dice Trick nerviosa.

 ***DING DONG DANG YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY***

Las campanas empezaron a escucharse y los 4 salen del baño dirigiéndose al Show Stage (SS) donde Bonbon y Treat se despiden.

-Adios Bonbon- dice Treat con un leve sonrojo.

-Adios Treat- dice Bonbon guiñándole un ojo. Los 3 chicos salen de la pizzeria en camino a su departamento.

-Awwwwwwwwww, alguien tiene a su nuevo alguien especial- dice TChica abrazando a Bonbon.

-Je, eso creo- dice Bonbon sonrojado.

-Has muerto para mi Bonbon- dice TFreddy indiferente.

-¿A que te refieres?- dice Bonbon.

-Primero te juntas con esos animatronicos destrozados, luego te pones de rebelde con mis ordenes y ahora amas a un humano- dice TFreddy enojado.

-¿Que tiene de malo?- dice Bonbon enojado, TFreddy no le hizo caso (Visto).

-¡No me dejes en visto Frederick!- dice Bonbon enojado. (Visto)

-Ni lo intentes, sabes como se pone de mamón con sus reglas- dice TChica.

-Si, tienes razón- voltea a ver a TFreddy -Puedes irte mucho a la mierda Frederick- le dice y luego toma su guitarra y tocando una sus canciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola que tal, como dije, aquí esta el capítulo 3 del fanfic y espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **Trick Death: Que bien que te gusto linda, regocijarte ante el capítulo 3.**

 **Fenix Lynx: Que bien que pienses eso., disfruta ;)**

 ***AVISO: Los personajes están basados en los diseños de pole-bear por lo que son humanos.**

 **Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Oc's son del respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

 **ABREVIACIONES:**

 **SS: Show Stage...**

 **GA: Game Area...**

 **KC: Kid's Cove...**

 **PC: Prize Corner...**

 **PR *: Party Room ***

 **MH: Main Hall (pasillo)...**

 **PS: Parts and Servise...**

 **VI/D: Ventilación Izquierda/Derecha.**

 **O: Ofice...**

 **TFreddy/Bonnie/Chica: Toy** **Freddy/Bonnie/Chica.**

 **BB/G: Ballon Boy/Girl.**

* * *

CAPITULO 3: Secretos oscuros.

 **NOCHE 3...**

Los 3 guardias iban caminando en silencio, Treat tenía la cabeza baja pues Dante lo había regañado por no cumplir con su misión. Una vez que quedaron enfrente de la pizzeria, los 3 se miran mutuamente.

-Será mejor que esta vez no nos falles, el amor solo es una distracción, concéntrate en completar tu misión- dice Dante y entra a la pizzeria.

-No le hagas caso, solo trata de completar la misión y ya- dice Trick animando a su hermano, los 2 entran a la pizzeria y se dirigen a O. Cuando los 3 llegan notan una pizza recién hecha sobre el escritorio.

-¿Quien la habrá hecho?- dice Trick y toma una nota.

 **Queridos guardias nocturnos.**

 **Se deben estar preguntando quien soy yo, así que solo les diré que soy un admirador secreto, esta pizza la hice yo con ayuda de Chica y TChica, espero mucho que la disfruten porque la hicimos con todo el corazón.**

 **Oh! Cierto, olvidaba decirles algo, mañana tendrán a un nuevo guardia trabajando con ustedes, bueno, eso según lo que escuche del Señor Fazbear. Pero bueno, buena suerte esta noche :3**

 **Atte: Su admirador secreto.**

Trick se le quedo viendo a la carta para tratar de sacar una conclusión de quien la hizo hasta que noto la muy mala caligrafía que tenía el mensaje, esta parecía la de un niño. Ella supuso que se trataba de BB así que va a la VI y nota a BB apenas llegando.

-Tu eres el admirador secreto ¿verdad?- dice Trick ayudando a salir al pequeño BB.

-Nop- dice el y señala la puerta -Es ella- dice señalando a Mangle colgada del techo.

-¡BB te dije que no le dijeras a nadie!- dice ella molesta.

-Ups, lo siento- dice el y luego mira a todos los presente hasta que llega con Treat. El se acerca a Treat y le toma la mano -Treat, mi Tío Bonbon quería hablar contigo- dice el animadamente y se lo lleva a SS.

Al llegar, nota a Bonbon y TChica sentados al borde del escenario platicando. Treat y BB se acercaron a los 2 animatronicos.

-Mira quien esta ahí, el amor de tu vida- dice TChica alegremente.

-No lo digas frente a el- dice Bonbon en un puchero.

-¡Ya lo traje! ¿Donde esta mi regalo?- dice BB emocionado y mirando a todas direcciones buscando su regalo.

-Tranquilo, ven conmigo cariño,yo te daré tu regalo- dice TChica y se lleva a BB al PC. Bonbon y Treat se habían quedado solos, Treat se dirigió con Bonbon y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Bonbon, ¿como has estado?- dice Treat animado.

-Bien, ¿y tu?- dice Bonbon alegre.

-No me quejo- dice Treat.

-¿por?- dice Bonbon preocupado.

-Bueno, el dolor de mi trasero no a cesado y no me puedo sentar bien porque me duele- dice Treat sobando la zona del ano.

-Perdón, creo que me deje llevar un poco- dice Bonbon nervioso.

-¿Un poco?- dice Treat burlonamente.

-Ok, mucho, me deje llevar mucho, pero como si tu no lo hubieras hecho- dice Bonbon con un puchero.

-No dudaría en volver a hacerlo- dice Treat. Los 2 se quedaron en silencio unos segundos recordando la sensación de aquel momento intimo hasta que empiezan a reír.

-Hay que repetirlo- dice Bonbon entre risas.

-Cuando me deje de doler el trasero- dice Treat también entre risas.

-Me encanta estar contigo- dice Treat recostándose en el piso del escenario.

-¿Enserio?- dice Bonbon sorprendido.

-Claro, eres alguien animado, amable, agradable y muy tierno- dice Treat.

-Eso no lo dice TFreddy- dice Bonbon desanimado.

-¿Y solo el lo dice?- dice Treat mirando a Bonbon.

-Si, eso me hace sentir mal- dice Bonbon.

-¿Por que te importa tanto su opinión?- dice Treat volviendo a sentarse.

-Porque el es el jefe, lo que el diga es importante- dice Bonbon con la cabeza baja.

-Que no te importe, solo es uno de... ¿cuantos son?- dice Treat.

-Somos 11... aunque si contamos a los Shadow, y a los demás, seríamos 15- dice Bonbon pensativo.

-¿Los Shadow?- dice Treat hasta que se escucha el grito de Trick.

-¡Un fantasma!- grita ella.

-Creo que ya se encontraron con uno de los Shadow- dice Bonbon mirando el MH.

-¿Ellos que hacen?- dice Treat nervioso.

-Nada, solo aparecen para asustar al guardia- dice Bonbon calmando a Treat.

-Que alivio- dice el con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de alivios, los demás me dieron una lista de preguntas para que la puedas contestar- dice Bonbon sacando de la nada una hoja de cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

-Déjame ver- dice Treat tomando la hoja de cuaderno y el bolígrafo.

 **1.- De Foxy: ¿Por que están aquí?**

 **R= Para buscar unos cadáveres y también por castigo de nuestro mentor.**

 **2.- De Mangle: ¿Dante tiene novia?**

 **R= Las rechaza a todas.**

 **3.- De TChica: No parecen ser humanos ¿Por que?**

 **R= Porque no lo somos, somos unos fenómenos según algunos.**

 **4.- De BB: ¿Quieren ser mis amigos?**

 **R= Claro :)**

 **5.- De Mangle: ¿Como hago que Dante se enamore de mi?**

 **R= Enserio? ¬¬ Solo violalo y ya veremos que pasa.**

 **6.- De Freddy: ¿Bonbon estuvo bueno?**

 **R= A ti que te importa.**

 **7.- De Bonnie: ¿Me instalas un rostro o aunque sea me reparas la caja de voz?**

 **R= No le se a las maquinas.**

 **8.- De TBonnie: ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?**

 **R= Shi :3**

Treat le entrega la hoja a Bonbon con un leve sonrojo. Bonbon la toma y lee la ultima pregunta y luego sonríe. Treat solo desvió la mirada sonrojado, Bonbon aprovecho para encimarse en Treat y empezar a besarlo.

-¿Tanto así te gusta?- dice Bonbon pasando su mano por debajo de la camisa blanca de Treat, el se sonroja y mira a Bonbon a los ojos.

-Es que eres tan lindo- dice Treat con una sonrisa y lo empieza a besar, en poco tiempo ellos empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas mientras sus manos trataban de llegar a la entrepierna del otro.

 **EN O...**

Trick y Dante junto con todos los animatronicos y Shadows, con excepción de TFreddy, BB y BG, estaban espiando a los 2 chicos que se encontraban muy felices en el SS. Las 4 chicas presentes estaban teniendo un derrame nasal mientras veían como es que esos 2 se besaban.

-Que intenso- dice TChica con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Saben donde esta mi versión gay?- dice Freddy mirando la escena. Todos se quedaron pasmados al notar como es que TFreddy se estaba acercando a la feliz pareja.

 **EN SS...**

Los 2 no se habían dado cuenta de que TFreddy se acercaba por lo que empezaron a quitarse mientras se besaban la ropa, primero fueron los chalecos elegantes que ambos tenían (Bonbon el chaleco azul cielo y Treat uno de color negro), luego siguieron con las camisas blancas dejando al descubierto sus pechos pálidos, para este punto, TFreddy ya estaba atrás de ellos. Los 2 prosiguieron a quitarse los pantalones hasta que un fuerte chillido de la madera se escucha detrás de ellos. Los 2 voltearon a ver que había provocado ese chillido.

- _Que no sean las chicas-_ se repetían los 2 en la cabeza. Cuando se dieron bien la vuelta notaron a TFreddy parado con una cara de decepción.

- _No, olvídalo, las chicas están bien-_ se dice Bonbon en la cabeza.

-Se podría saber ¿que están haciendo?- dice TFreddy con una voz autoritaria.

-Etto... nosotros solo...- dice Bonbon pero no se le ocurría una excusa.

 **EN O...**

-Rápido, saquen a TFreddy de ahí antes de que arruine esto- dice Trick.

-Hecho, Mangle, hora del plan f- dice TChica. Mangle saluda como una soldado y sale lo mas rápido posible de la O al SS. Al llegar nota a TFreddy apunto de decir algo, ella actúa de inmediato bajando del techo tomando a TFreddy con sus tentáculos.

-TFreddy, aquí estas, ven necesitamos de tu ayuda con un asunto- dice Mangle y se lleva a TFreddy a la oficina. Una vez ahí, todos lo toman y con unas cuerdas lo amarran fuerte para que no escape y luego lo amordazan para que no pida ayuda.

-Listo, que continúe el yaoi- dice Mangle mirando nuevamente el monitor. Todos hacen lo mismo.

 **EN SS...**

-Eso estuvo cerca- dice Bonbon aliviado. Treat lo besa y lo mira seductoramente, Bonbon lo mira de misma forma.

-Nosotros continuemos lo nuestro- dice Treat quitándole el pantalón a Bonbon. Bonbon hace lo mismo y le quita el pantalón a Treat.

Treat de un movimiento rápido coloca a Bonbon en 4 y lo empieza a penetrar, Bonbon empieza a gemir, seguía doliendo pero ya no como antes, Treat una vez que llega al fondo, empieza a moverse, Bonbon seguí gimiendo mientras sentía como es que el miembro de Treat crecía en su interior. Treat lo empezaba a embestir con mucha fuerza, Bonbon le encantaba cuando hacía eso.

-Te vez tan tierno cuando estas excitado- dice Treat en el oído de Bonbon.

-No digas eso- dice Bonbon con dificultad, el estaba jadeando. Treat rió un poco y luego cambió de posición a Bonbon quedando acostado mientras miraba a Treat, Bonbon tenía a Treat entre sus piernas mientras Bonbon hacía una leve presión para que lo penetrara mas profundo.

Mientras tanto detrás de unos regalos, 2 pequeños se ocultaban de la vista de cualquier cámara y vista mientras veían inocentemente la escena sexual de los 2 chicos.

-¿Que están haciendo?- dice BB dudoso.

-No lo se, pero si TFreddo se puso molesto por lo que hacían, debe ser algo malo- dice BG pensativa.

-Mira, ahora están tratando de derribar el muro- dice BB al notar como es que los 2 se habían puesto contra el muro mientras seguían con su acto.

-¿Para que lo querrán derribar?- dice BG.

-No lo se, pero hay que detenerlos- dice BB decidido.

-¿Pero como?- dice BG dudosa.

-Ven acércate, este es el plan...- empieza BB a susurrar el plan para que nadie lo escuche mas que su hermana.

Mientras lo otros 2 seguían con su acto sexual contra el muro, no se habían dado cuanta de que los 2 pequeños los habían rodeado fuera de la vista de cualquier cámara. Treat embestía a Bonbon mientras este gemía de placer.

-Me vengo- dice Treat para lo que Bonbon se aferra mas a el.

-Haslo- dice Bonbon, Treat en el momento empieza a sacarlo todo pero los niños aparecen de la nada embistiéndolos y separandolos. Ya que los 2 ya estaban a nada de sacar todo lo que tenían dentro, el escenario completo se mancho del semen de ambos chicos, BB y BG no tuvieron suerte pues también salieron cubiertos de este.

-¡¿Que mierda les pasa?!- dice Treat enojado.

-Agh, que asco, ¿que diablos es esto?- dice BG quitándose el semen de encima.

-Es semen niña, ¿y por que diablos nos interrumpen en un momento intimo?- dice Treat enojado.

-Porque querían derribar el muro- dice BB acusadoramente.

-¿Derribar el muro?- dice Bonbon.

-Escuchen pequeño, lo que estábamos haciendo no es algo que le interese, y no estábamos tratando de derribar el muro- dice Treat tomando su ropa y poniéndosela.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que hacían?- dice BG quitándose el semen.

-Estábamos...- Bonbon se puso nervioso, no quería arruinarles la infancia a esos pequeños.

-Estábamos dándonos amor como la mayoría de los adultos- dice Treat y le entrega la ropa a Bonbon.

-¿Amor? Yo solo los escuchaba gritar- dice BB.

-Eran gritos de placer- dice Bonbon colocándose su ropa.

-Oh, ¿BB y yo podemos mostrarnos amor como ustedes?- dice BG ilusionada.

-Nop, esas cosas son solo para adultos, no para niños- dice Treat.

-Anda, nadie sabrá- dice BB.

-No, solo un adulto puede hacerlo, los niños no tienen la capacidad hasta que se conviertan en adultos- dice Treat y ayuda a parar a Bonbon. Los 2 niños hacen un puchero -Ok- dicen los 2 y se van a la oficina junto con Treat y Bonbon.

Al llegar notan a todos los que existen en la pizzeria, las chicas teniendo un derrame nasal y los hombres con excepción de TFreddy el cual seguía amordazado, muriéndose de risa.

-¿De que se ríen?- dice Treat y se acerca a todos.

-De esto- dice Freddy y reinicia la grabación al momento en el que los 2 son tacleados por los niños. Ambos se sonrojan tanto por vergüenza como de enojo.

-¡¿Nos estaban espiando?!- dice Treat tomando a Freddy del moño.

-Mas o menos- dice Freddy entre risas.

-¡¿Como que mas o menos?!- dice Treat ya enojado.

-Tranquilo hermano, no vimos todo, solo esa parte- dice Trick.

-¿Y por que TFreddy esta atado y amordazado?- dice Treat mirando a TFreddy siendo humillado por Foxy y Mangle.

-¡Oh! Esta Mangle quería que nos conociéramos mejor pero salió mal y casi nos mata- dice Dante mirando a TFreddy con un bigote tipo Hittler y unos anteojos dibujados con plumón negro.

-Ya no le digas TFreddy, ahora dile Freddy Nazy- dice Foxy en forma de burla.

-Jódete- dice TFreddy con dificultad.

-¿Y así te haces llamar para niños? ¿Que les enseñaras a los niños?- dice Freddy enojado.

-Bueno como sea, Bon, ¿tienes las respuestas?- dice Foxy, Bonbon saca el papel donde estaban las preguntas y respuestas, y se lo entrega a Foxy, el empieza a leer las preguntas y respuestas en voz alta.

-Ejem...- se aclara la garganta.

-1.- De Foxy: ¿Por que están aquí?

R= Para buscar unos cadáveres y también por castigo de nuestro mentor.- Tanto Foxy como Freddy, Bonnie y Chica se ponen tristes pues ya saben que pasa.

-2.- De Mangle: ¿Dante tiene novia?

R= Las rechaza a todas.- Foxy mira a Mangle decepcionada y luego continúa con las preguntas.

-3.- De TChica: No parecen ser humanos ¿Por que?

R= Porque no lo somos, somos unos fenómenos según algunos.- Foxy mira a Dante y el solo alzo los hombros con cara de "No es nuestra culpa"

-4.- De BB: ¿Quieren ser mis amigos?

R= Claro :) - BB se puso alegre e incluso se le iluminaron los ojos.

-5.- De Mangle: ¿Como hago que Dante se enamore de mi?

R= Enserio? ¬¬ Solo violalo y ya veremos que pasa.- Dante se había puesto nervioso al sentir un tentáculo de Mangle en su espalda.

-6.- De Freddy: ¿Bonbon estuvo bueno?

R= A ti que te importa.- Bonbon se sonroja un poco.

-7.- De Bonnie: ¿Me instalas un rostro o aunque sea me reparas la caja de voz?

R= No le se a las maquinas.- Bonnie se había puesto triste.

-8.- De TBonnie: ¿Quieres hace...- Foxy se interrumpe y le entrega el papel a Treat.

-Eso ultimo es privado- dice Foxy nervioso.

-Gracias- dice Bonbon tomando el papel.

-Ok, ahora que estamos todos aquí- dice Freddy y voltea a ver a Trick, Treat y Dante el cual estaba enredado en un tentáculo de Mangle.

-¿Que pasa?- dice Bonbon.

-Bueno, están aquí por unos cadáveres ¿no?- dice Freddy.

-Si... ¿Por que preguntas?- dice Treat.

-¿Saben donde están?- dice Freddy.

-Nop- dice Trick.

-Ok, porque los tendríamos que matar si saben donde están y son muy agradables como para eso- dice Freddy y se va de O.

-¿A donde vas?- dice Chica.

-Ya son las 6, debemos regresar a nuestros lugares- dice Freddy.

*DING DONG DANG ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!*

Trick, Treat y Dante se sorprendieron al ver que lo que dijo Freddy era cierto.

 _-Salvado por la campana-_ se dice Dante en la mente, Mangle se entristece y suelta a Dante.

-Mañana no tendrás la misma suerte- dice Mangle y todos se van a sus respectivos puestos. Treat, Trick y Dante salen de la pizzeria para ser segados por la luz del sol, los 3 se cubren los ojos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz.

-Este lugar es divertido- dice Trick con una gran sonrisa.

-Demasiado- dice Treat feliz.

-Yo no diría que fue un 100% divertido, a mi casi me violan- dice Dante enojado.

-De todas formas fue divertido- dice Trick haciendo un puchero.

-No se les olvide que mañana vamos a tener un nuevo compañero de trabajo, no sean anormales con el- dice Treat con la nota de Mangle en su mano.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos sentir como en su casa- dice Trick animadamente

-Listos para...- dice Treat y todos lo ven con una sonrisa.

-¡5 NOCHES EN FREDDY'S!- gritan los 3 al aire.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **OK, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y bla bla bla...**

 **Recuerden que esto es una mini serie por lo que no habrá tantos capítulos, solo estará hasta la noche 7 o tal vez un poco mas, pero no habrá tanto por lo que no esperen tanto de este fanfic.**

 **Bueno, no sería yo si no les dejo alguna pregunta XD.**

 **...Para los que han leído todos mis fanfics o aunque sea la mayoría, ¿Quien será el guardia?**

 **Eso es todo, hasta la próxima actualización, chao :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que hacen, bienvenidos a este fic, espero lo disfruten y bla bla bla... Ya saben, lo de siempre.  
**

 **Trick Death: XD ok, dejen de pelear ustedes 2 y bueno, ya se que me tarde pero comprendan que estuve muy ocupada estos días.  
**

 ***AVISO: Los personajes están basados en los diseños de pole-bear por lo que son humanos.**

 **Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Oc's son del respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

 **ABREVIACIONES:**

 **TFreddy/Bonnie/Chica: Toy** **Freddy/Bonnie/Chica.**

 **BB/G: Ballon Boy/Girl.**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: Nuevo compañero de fiestas.

 **NOCHE 4...**

Trick, Treat y Dante llegaban a la pizzeria y se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Dante dio un paso para atrás y con nerviosismo quería dar la vuelta pero Trick lo detiene.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- dice Trick.

-A un lugar donde no me vayan a violar- dice Dante tratando de zafarse del agarre de Trick.

-No iras a ninguna parte, estamos los 3 juntos en esto- dice Trick y luego empieza a arrastrar a Dante a la entrada.

-Esperen, ¿que no íbamos a tener un nuevo compañero hoy?- dice Treat mirando alrededor.

-Pues ya es un poco tarde, tal vez ya entro- dice Trick mirando un reloj que marcaban las 12:15.

-Será mejor de que revisemos antes de que algo malo pase- dice Dante y entra a la pizzeria seguido de los gemelos. El lugar estaba tranquilo, BB y BG jugaban con unos peluches de Bonbon, TFreddy y TChica, Puppet los miraba jugar mientras escuchaba su típica canción, Mangle, TChica y Chica hacían de las suyas en una mesa, TFreddy por una extraña razón estaba amordazado en el escenario y no había señal de los demás.

-Que silencio- dice Trick mirando a todos.

-¡Hola tío Treat!- saluda BB y BG desde su lugar.

-¿Por que tan silencioso el lugar?- pregunta Trick.

-Estábamos esperando a que llegaran- dice Puppet.

-¿Y Bonbon?- pregunta Treat mirando curioso el lugar.

-En la oficina, ve tu solo- dice BB.

-Esta bien- dice Treat y voltea a ver a su hermana y amigo -Los veo después- dice Treat y le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.

-Cuidate y no quiero que seas el uke, sigue siendo el seme- dice Trick con picardía.

-Eh... si ok, como digas- dice Treat sonrojado por el comentario de su hermana y luego se va a la oficina.

-¿En verdad lo apoyas en esto?- pregunta Dante mirando a todas direcciones.

-Claro que si, después de todo es amorx y habrá yaoi- dice Trick con una cara picara.

-Si... ¿sabes donde esta Mangle?- pregunta Dante nervioso.

-Nop- dice Trick con un tono celoso.

-Mejor vámonos, no quiero encontrármela para que me viole- dice Dante y arrastra a Trick a otro lugar fuera del alcance de Mangle.

-Diablos, me descubrió- dice Mangle saliendo de su escondite.

-Tía Mangle, ¿para que quieres a Dante?- pregunta BG.

-Para mostrarle todo mi amor- dice Mangle con una cara de ilusión.

-¿Quieres mostrarle ese amor de adultos de mi tío Bonbon y Treat?- pregunta BB emocionado.

-Exacto mi pequeño BB- dice Mangle y se empieza a deslizar por el techo.

-¿Que tendrá de especial ese amor?- pregunta BG cuando Mangle se había alejado lo suficiente.

-No lo se, tal vez así se comunican los adultos- dice BB sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Tal vez Puppet sepa mas de esto, después de todo es el mas grande de nosotros- dice BG curiosa.

-¿Por que te importa tanto eso?- pregunta BB curioso.

-Es que somos los únicos que no conocen lo que hacen los adultos para mostrar amor- dice BG con timidez.

-¿Quieres ver lo que hacen para ya tranquilizarte?- pregunta BB un poco harto del tema.

-Si por favor- dice BG con ojitos de perro regañado, BB solo suspiro y le indico a su hermana que lo siguiera, para lo que ella solo sonrió y siguió a su hermano. Cuando llegaron a Prize Corner, BB toco la caja como si fuera una puerta y de ahí salió Puppet y miro con curiosidad a los 2 niños.

-Hola pequeños, ¿que sucede?- pregunta Puppet.

-¿Como se demuestran amor los adultos?- pregunta BG con curiosidad.

-Etto... eso no es tema de conversación niños- dice Puppet un poco nervioso.

-Oh vamos Puppet, queremos saber- dice BG en una suplica.

-Bueno, no puedo discutir con una carita así. Les explico pero antes, deben saber que a eso se le llama "sexo"- dice Puppet.

Mientras tanto en la oficina. Treat y Bonbon estaban riendo mientras se abrazaban de hombro.

-¿En verdad? Que cosas hacen tus amigas- dice Bonbon entre risas.

-La verdad es que no conozco ni la mitad de ellas- dice Treat.

-Por cierto, hablando de amigos... ¿No iban a tener un nuevo compañero hoy?- pregunta Bonbon con curiosidad.

-Si, ahora que lo pienso, se atraso demasiado, ya pasaron 30 minutos desde que llegamos- dice Treat.

-Si, ¿que habrá sido de el?- pregunta Bonbon.

-No se...- lo toma de la cintura -... pero mejor nos dejamos de preocupar con eso- dice Treat con picardía.

-Bueno, al menos nadie nos podrá ver desde aquí- dice Bonbon de manera nerviosa pero luego voltea a ver a Treat y luego se empiezan a acercar con el objetivo de besarse hasta que escuchan a alguien en la ventila.

-Trick, si eres tu, vete con Dante y dejanos solos- dice Treat con fastidio.

-Primer Stricke- dice una voz chillona y fingida.

-Chica, TChica, Mangle, BG, quien sea, ya vayase- dice Treat con fastidió.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a una amiga- dice una voz mas gruesa que la chillona.

-Es broma ¿verdad?- dice Treat con fastidio.

-¿Por que? ¿Quien es?- pregunta Bonbon.

-It's me- dice la misma voz y de la ventila sale una chica de cabello castaño, ojos entre azul y rojo, muy pálida y con una extraña marca en su ojo izquierdo.

-Te presento a Victoria, la mas extraña que conozco- dice Treat.

-Hola- dice Bonbon de manera tímida.

-Hola pequeño uke- dice Victoria saliendo de la ventila -Tu dime Vicky- se acerca a los 2 chicos y luego extiende su mano para saludar a Bonbon.

-Un gusto en conocerte- dice Bonbon con nerviosismo.

-No seas tan uke y ya estrecha mi mano- dice Vicky tomando la mano de Bonbon a la fuerza.

-¡Tía Vicky!- grita BB y corre a abrazar a Vicky.

-Hola pequeño- dice Vicky abrazando a BB.

-¿Ya se conocían?- pregunta Bonbon con curiosidad.

-Si, me sorprende la mala memoria que tienes- dice Vicky con seriedad.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Bonbon.

-Ya nos conocíamos solo que me había ido de vacaciones- dice Vicky.

-¿Enserio?- dice Bonbon sorprendido.

-Si, bueno, tal vez me recuerdes mas sin esta marca- dice ella y se cubre el ojo con su cabello y Bonbon cae en la cuenta.

-¿¡Dark!?- dice Bonbon con sorpresa.

-Esa merita- dice Vicky y se va a sentar a la silla giratoria.

-¿Dark?- pregunta Treat.

-Si, es mi apodo en este lugar- dice ella quitándose el cabello de la cara.

-¿Cuantos apodos tienes?- dice Treat.

-Etto... dejame pensar... como 30 apodos... o menos- dice ella analizando todo.

-¿Enserio? Pues quien te los pone- dice Treat.

-A ver... Galaxy, mis amigos, mis enemigos, Dios, Satán, los generales de los ejercitos... y no se me ocurre otros mas- dice ella sinicamente.

-Era retorica la pregunta- dice Treat.

-Si ya lo se, ¿sabes donde anda mi pequeña?- dice Vicky mirando a todas direcciones.

-¿Tu pequeña?- pregunta Bonbon.

-Trick, donde esta mi pequeña Trick- dice Vicky.

-No se, tal vez en Dinning Area- dice Treat.

-mmm... ya se donde puede que este- dice Vicky y corre a la salida pero se detiene y mira a los 2 chicos -Y quiero que Bon siga siendo inocente cuando vuelva- dice ella y sigue su camino.

-¿Si sabe que ya no soy virgen?- pregunta Bonbon.

-De seguro si lo sabe- dice Treat y luego toma a Bonbon de la cintura, este solo se sonroja.

-¿Quieres continuar con lo que hacíamos?- pregunta Bonbon de manera tímida.

-Me encantaría- dice Treat y luego se empiezan a acercar a Bonbon hasta que escuchan un grito.

-¡TE MATARE!- grita Vicky desde el Party Room 1.

-¿Que habrá pasado?- dice Bonbon mirando en esa dirección.

-¡No Vicky!- grita Dante y luego se escucha como una silla se rompe.

-Deberíamos ir ¿no?- dice Bonbon y luego ven una silla chocando con una pared del pasillo.

-Vamos- dice Treat y se dirigen al cuarto.

-¡Vicky detente!- dice Trick completamente enojada, Treat y Bonbon se asoman y notan a Trick medio desnuda sobre una mesa, a Dante utilizando una mesa como escudo y a Vicky con una silla en mano a punto de noquear a Dante.

-¡Vicky!- grita Treat.

-Un segundo, voy a castrar a Dante- dice Vicky alzando la silla y a punto de golpear a Dante, alguien lo detiene.

-Treat te dije que no me detuvieras- dice Vicky y voltea a ver pero nota a Foxy.

-No soy Treat- dice Foxy desde atrás y luego la toma de la cintura para cargarla.

-Oye, el que seas mas alto no te da el derecho de hacer esto- dice Vicky soltando la silla.

-Yo creo que si- dice Foxy y pone a Vicky en su hombro mientras esta luchaba -Ustedes continúen con lo suyo- dice el y se va con Vicky.

-¡No! ¡Mi pequeña!- grita Vicky desde el pasillo.

-Hablando de su pequeña, ¿que hacían ustedes 2?- dice Treat de manera seria.

-Bueno, tu no me das miedo como ella y sabes que no puedes contra mi- dice Dante saliendo de su escondite en ropa interior.

-¡¿A que te refieres?!- dice Treat pero es detenido por Bonbon.

-Mejor ni discutamos- dice el y toma a Treat de la mano.

-¿Ya nos dejan solos?- dice Trick con fastidio.

-Esta bien pero si algo te pasa, llamare a Vicky para que castre de una buena vez a Dante- dice Treat y se va con Bonbon a la oficina.

-Eres un hermano sobre-protector- dice Bonbon de manera juguetona.

-Solo un poco... es que es mi hermana y la quiero mucho, además, a pasado por mucho y no quiero que pase por mas- dice Treat de manera melancólica.

-Si, pero debes dejar que ella abra sus alas igual que tu lo has hecho, no podrás estar siempre para tomar sus decisiones- dice Bonbon.

-Lo se, es solo que me cuesta verla crecer tan rápido- dice Treat y baja la mirada.

-Deja que viva y experimente, después de todo, la vida es corta- dice Bonbon, Treat solo se limito a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres continuar desde donde nos quedamos?- pregunta Bonbon con picardía, Treat lo volteo a ver y asintió, nuevamente ambos se acercaron solo que mas rápido para empezar a besarse, Treat recargo a Bonbon en el escritorio y empezó a meter su mano dentro de la camisa del conejo.

-Finalmente tenemos tiempo- dice Bonbon y continúan con el acto. Bonbon empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Treat hasta dejarlo semi-desnudo.

-¿Estas tomando nota?- pregunta en un susurro BB desde la ventila izquierda a su hermana.

-Si, ¿que hay de ti?- pregunta igual en un susurro BG desde la ventila derecha.

-Todo bien desde esta posición- dice BB y empieza a ver como es que Bonbon le quitaba los pantalones y el boxer a Treat para luego empezar a lamer su miembro.

-¿Que hace?- pregunta BG que no veía bien.

-Le esta lamiendo el pene al tío Treat- dice BB.

-¿Como una paleta?- pregunta BG.

-Si- dice BB. Treat toma a Bonbon de la cintura y lo recarga en el escritorio para luego poner la punta y hacer presión para que este entre, Bonbon gime de placer ante esto y toma con fuerza las orillas del escritorio.

-¿Se están uniendo ya?- pregunta BG que no podía ver lo que pasaba.

-Si, ya se están haciendo uno solo- dice BB. Treat empezaba a embestir con fuerza a Bonbon y este solo gemía del placer que sentía, Treat se inclina y Bonbon lo abraza por el cuello para empezar a besarse, a este punto, ambos hermano ya podían ver lo que pasaba muy bien.

-¿Por que será esto cosa de adultos?- dice BG entretenida con la escena.

-No lo se- dice BB. Bonbon cambia de posición para estar de 4 y Treat se recargo en su espalda para embestirlo con mas fuerza, esto hace que Bonbon suelte un fuerte gemido de placer.

-¿Por que harán eso?- dice BB mientras veía la escena sexual.

-No se, pero aun no me queda claro algo- dice BG.

-¿Que cosa?- BB tomando nota de lo que hacían Treat y Bonbon.

-¿Quien debe recibir?- dice ella.

-No lo se, ya le preguntaremos a Puppet o a mi tía Vicky- dice BB.

-¿Seguro que nos diran? Ya vez que apenas logramos que nos digan esto del sexo- dice BG.

-Cierto, pero no se resisten a tu cara de suplica- dice BB.

-Tienes razón, vamos a preguntar- dice BG pero es detenida por su hermano.

-No, cuando terminen, tal vez nos falta un paso- dice BB.

Los 2 hermanos se quedaron a ver a la pareja haciendo el amor hasta el final. Treat y Bonbon habían adaptado una postura diferente a la ultima, Bonbon, estaba de lado recargado en el escritorio con una de las pierna sobre el hombro de Treat mientras este seguía embistiéndolo con mas rapidez y fuerza.

-Me vengo- dice Treat jadeando.

-Hazlo dentro- dice Bonbon ya en clímax del acto, Treat empezó un movimiento mas rápido hasta que dio la ultima embestida viniendose dentro de Bonbon, este ultimo soltó un gemido muy fuerte también viniendose manchando el escritorio y su torso.

-Es nuestra señal de salida, vamos con Puppet- dice BB regresando por la ventila hasta Party Room 3, BG hace lo mismo. La pareja jadeaba cansada, estaban felices de haber terminado con éxito y sin interrupciones su acto, Bonbon se había recargado en el pecho de Treat abrazándolo y dejando salir un suspiro cansado.

-Vamos mejorando cada ve mas- dice Treat envolviendo a Bonbon en sus brazos hasta que ambos se quedan dormidos.

CON LOS NIÑOS...

Ellos le tocaban a la caja de Puppet hasta que salió.

-¿Que pasa niños?- pregunto Puppet con cansancio.

-Cuando los adultos tienen sexo, ¿quien debe recibir?- pregunta BB.

-Preguntale a Vicky, yo no le se a eso- dice Puppet.

-Esta bien- dice BG con un puchero. Ambos niños se fueron a buscar a Vicky hasta que alcanzan a ver a Freddy.

-¡Tío Freddy!- gritan ambos, este los voltea a ver.

-¿Donde anda mi tía Vicky?- pregunta BB.

-Anda con Chica y Foxy en la cocina- dice Freddy señalando la cocina.

-Gracias- dicen ambos al unisono y corren a la cocina donde los 3 estaban haciendo unos cupcakes.

-¡Tía Vicky!- gritan ambos.

-Hola niños, que quieren pequeños- dice Vicky agachándose para estar a la altura de ambos.

-¿Quien recibe?- pregunta BG.

-¿Que?- pregunta Vicky por la repentina pregunta.

-En el sexo, ¿quien recibe?- pregunta otra vez BG.

-Etto... ¿por que preguntan?- pregunta Vicky.

-Porque mis tíos Bonbon y Treat siempre lo hacen pero no entiendo quien recibe si es mujer- dice BB.

-Les dire cuando crezcan- dice Vicky parándose con nerviosismo.

-Ay tía Vicky, por favor- dice BG poniendo cara de suplica.

-No, la cara no- dice Vicky tratando de resistir la carita de BG.

-Porfis- dice ella esforzando mas su cara.

-No, no caeré esta vez- dice Vicky tratando de resistir.

-¿Si?- dice BG con la suplica mas grande que puede.

-Ok, me rindo, la mujeres son las que reciben- dice Vicky tomando a BG y abrazándola.

-Gracias- dice BG con esfuerzo.

-No vuelvan a hacerme eso, saben que no me puedo resistir- dice ella bajando a BG.

-No lo olvidaremos- dice BB tomando la mano de BG y saliendo corriendo de ahí.

-¿Que planearan?- pregunta Chica mirando correr a los 2 niños.

-No se pero no debe ser algo bueno- dice Vicky tomando un cupcake y comiéndolo.

-¡Hey! Ese era mío- dice Chica enojada.

-Perdón, te puedes comer el mío si quieres- dice Vicky a punto de dar otra mordida pero Chica se la quita.

-A mi no me gustan los de chocolate- dice Chica empezando a comerse el suyo.

-Como gustes- dice Vicky y toma el suyo.

-Chicos, ya salgan de ahí, ya abrira la pizzeria- dice Freddy entrando a la cocina y tomando un cupcake.

-Ese no es el tuyo- dice Chica.

-Oh... ¿cual es el mío?- pregunta Freddy regresando el Cupcake.

-El que tiene tu rostro- dice Vicky comiendo su cupcake.

-Ok- dice Freddy tomando su cupcake, Foxy se acerca y luego toma el suyo.

-¿No puedes repartir los que quedan?- pregunta Foxy.

-Si claro- dice Freddy tomando la bandeja y repartiendo los cupcakes a sus respectivos dueños.

-Hey... Despierten- dice Freddy con la bandeja con 4 cupcakes sobrantes.

-No quiero trabajar Trick- dice Treat abrazando con mas fuerza a Bonbon.

-Bueno, si no quieren sus cupcakes hechos por Chica, yo me los comeré- dice Freddy pero Bonbon reacciona lanzando a Treat.

-¡¿Cupcake?!- dice el y toma el suyo y el de Treat.

-¿Saben donde están los niños?- pregunta Freddy y mira a todas direcciones.

-Nop- dice Treat tomando su cupcake y empezando a comerlo iluminándose sus ojos -Que delicia- dice el al probar el cupcake.

-Los iré a buscar- dice Freddy y se dirige a Game Area donde escucha algo inusual, 2 niños regañándose.

-¿En el regalo?- se dice para si mismo cuando nota que los regaños venían de un regalo grande. Freddy lo abre y nota BB y BG discutiendo.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunta Freddy.

-Queríamos demostrarnos amor pero según nos queda claro, debe ser sin ropa y ahora que lo notamos, nuestra ropa esta pegada a nuestro cuerpo- dice BG mirando su vestido.

-No pasamos del primer paso que eran los besos- dice BB.

-Niños, esas son cosas de adultos, si les decimos que ustedes no pueden es por una buena razón- dice Freddy sacando a los 2 niños del regalo.

-No se vale, ¿por que les va mejor a los adultos?- dice BG con un puchero.

-Tomen un cupcake como consuelo pero ya vayan a sus lugares que el lugar abre en un minuto- dice Freddy y se retira.

-Al menos son deliciosos- dice BG comiendo el suyo.

-Lo intentaremos cuando seamos mas grandes, ya veras- dice BB y ambos chocan con suavidad sus cupcakes para luego terminarlos.

 ***DING DONG DANG YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY***

Se escuchan las campanadas que indicaban el fin de la noche y el inicio del día, Trick y Dante estaban esperando a Treat en la entrada hasta que lo ven correr hasta ellos mientras se acomodaba la camisa blanca que suele llevar a menudo.

-Tardaste- dice Dante muy seriamente.

-Perdón, me quede dormido con Bonbon- dice Treat rascándose la nuca.

-Como sea, ya te despediste del amor de tu vida, es hora de irse- dice Dante.

-¡No trates así a mi pequeño seme!- dice Vicky abrazando a Treat como si de un niño se tratase.

-Me ahogas- dice Treat tratando de zafarse del agarre de Vicky.

-Perdón, creo que me excedí, pero como sea, regresemos a casa que me ando muriendo de sueño- dice Vicky y da un bostezo largo.

Los 4 no dijeron nada mas y se deciden a irse a su hogar para descansar lo que restaba de la mañana.

* * *

 **Ya no fastidien, ya lo actualice, ya lo publique, dejenme dormir que debo prepararme para la prepa. Deseenme mucha suerte que yo me estoy cagando de miedo a fracasar en mi objetivo TnT**

 **Soy FVHTF y hasta la siguiente.**


	5. Chapter 5

***AVISO: Los personajes est** **á** **n basados en los dise** **ñ** **os de pole-bear por lo que son humanos.**

 **Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Oc's son del respectivo due** **ñ** **o, lo** **ú** **nico que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo av** **í** **senme para yo permitirlo, pero tambi** **é** **n mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

 **ABREVIACIONES:**

 **TFreddy/Bonnie/Chica: Toy Freddy/Bonnie/Chica.**

 **BB/G: Ballon Boy/Girl.**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: Adiós.

 **NOCHE 5...**

Los 3 amigos/hermanos iban caminando en camino a la pizzeria como esos últimos días, llevaban un retraso de media hora. La noche era fría como toda noche de noviembre, pero esta ocasión había un frío sepulcral, caminaban por una de las calles para llegar a la pizzeria, la calle estaba completamente sola y en un silencio que a cualquiera le pondría los pelos de punta, los faros del lugar apenas iluminaban el pavimento por el que ellos caminaban además de que estos de vez en cuando tintineaban.

A mitad del camino, los 3 notaron a un hombre parado debajo de un faro el cual tintineaba con un patrón que se repetía cada 5 segundos una vez que este terminaba, al hombre no se le notaban los ojos pues estaban cubiertos con su cabello canoso. Los 3 se pusieron nerviosos pero decidieron ignorarlo pasando por alto su presencia.

Ellos caminaron a un lado de este en silencio tratando de ignorar la sonrisa espeluznante del hombre el cual hablo una vez que lo pasaron unos pocos metros de él.

-¿Ya les dijeron?- pregunto el hombre sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Decirnos qué?- pregunta Treat al escuchar la voz rasposa del hombre.

-Veo que no, será mejor que les pregunten antes de que sea un "adiós"- dice el hombre.

-¿De qué esta hablando?- pregunta Treat una vez mas.

-El secreto de ese lugar, su secreto- dice el hombre.

-¿De que esta hablando?- dice Dante un tanto molesto.

-¿Nunca les contaron como murieron? Que desconsiderados de su parte, bueno, mejor pregunto otra cosa- el hombre dejó de sonreír y luego volteo a ver su dirección -¿Ella ya les dijo por que huyó?- pregunta el hombre.

-¿Ella? ¿Victoria?- pregunta Trick abrazada de Dante.

-Si, ¿ya les contó?- pregunta el hombre.

-No... dijo que se tomó unas vacaciones- dice Treat.

-Entonces preguntenle todo a ella, el secreto de ese lugar, porque huyo... se negara así que deben insistir hasta que seda- dice el hombre y luego hay un apagón por todo el lugar y cuando este regresa, el hombre ya se había ido.

Ninguno dijo nada, estaban mudos por lo se guardaron las preguntas para después. Siguieron su camino a la pizzeria hasta quedar frente a esta, ninguno entro, estaban dudosos por lo que preguntarían.

-¿Seguros que vamos a preguntarle?- pregunta Trick dudosa.

-Si nos esta ocultando algo, será mejor que averigüemos que es- dice Dante abriendo la puerta, Vicky estaba frente a esta con los brazos cruzados completamente enojada.

-Llegan 1 hora tarde- dice ella.

-Si, como digas... oye... ¿Que sabes acerca de esta pizzeria?- dice Dante directamente.

-Pues... solo se que es la segunda en la cadena, una de las mas famosas... eso es todo- dice Vicky.

-Claro que no, hay mas, ¿qué hay de sus muertes?- dice Dante de manera seria.

-Un hombre de morado los engañó y mató, eso todos lo saben- dice Vicky un tanto enojada y nerviosa.

-No es todo, ¿que ocultas? Se que estas nerviosa, se te nota- dice Dante acercándose a Vicky.

-Es todo lo que se- dice ella ya enojada.

-Dí lo que paso realmente- dice Dante mirando a los ojos a Vicky.

-¡Eso es todo lo que se!- grita Vicky llamando la atención de todos los animatronicos.

-¡¿Que es lo que sabes? ¿Por qué huiste?!- grita Dante.

-¡Eso no te importa!- grita Vicky con unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

¡Ya dime que fue lo que hiciste!- grita Dante.

-¡¿Que quieres saber? ¿Que yo fui la causa de que murieran? ¿Que yo lo ayude sin querer?!- Vicky en ese momento comenzó a llorar por la presión y había bajado la voz -¿Que él me engaño para que los siguiera, estudiara y me hiciera su amiga?... ¿Que yo le dí la clave para que pudiera hacer su horrible plan?... ¿Que no sabía lo que pasaría y huí de aquí por cobarde? ¿Eso quieres saber?- Vicky se puso de rosillas abrazándose a si misma para tratar de calmar la cascada de lagrimas que caía una por una -Regrese porque quería pedir perdón antes que tuviera que decir adiós- dice Vicky llorando con fuerza, Dante se puso de rodillas frente ella y le tomó de los hombros, ella alzo la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Al menos tuviste el valor para regresar a pedir perdón- dice Dante para tratar de consolar a Vicky, ella sonrió y abrazo con fuerza a Dante y se dejo llevar dejando caer sus lagrimas en el hombro de Dante, Trick hizo un puchero, estaba celosa de ver a su novio abrazando a Vicky.

-Ejem... bueno, ya que solucionamos este asunto, disculpate- dice Trick separando a los 2.

-Tienes razón- Vicky se levanto y miro a los animatronicos a los ojos -Lo lamento mucho, de no ser por mi, seguirían con vida- dice ella bajando la mirada.

-Ya no te preocupes pequeña Vicky, lo que paso, paso, solo queda aceptarlo- dice Freddy animando a Vicky.

-Gracias chicos- dice ella mas feliz.

-Ejem...- Golden llamó la atención de todos -No se les olvide el memo- dice él entregando una carta a Vicky.

-De veras, lo había olvidado- dice Vicky desanimada.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta Treat al notar como todos menos Dante y Trick bajaban las cabezas.

-*Suspiro* Chicos, hoy será nuestra ultima noche aquí- dice Vicky tratando de mantener seriedad.

-¡¿Que?! No me digas que nos despidieron- dice Trick sorprendida.

-No... creí que se habían enterado... la pizzeria cerrará mañana en la mañana- dice Vicky entregando el memo a los 3 chicos.

 **CARTA DE CIERRE.**

 **EL LOCAL " _FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA"_ CERRARA SUS PUERTAS EN LA MA** **Ñ** **ANA DEL 15-NOVIEMBRE-1987.**

 **RAZ** **Ó** **N: LAS MASCOTAS SON INSEGURAS, NO HAY MUCHA SEGURIDAD, FALTA DE HIGIENE.**

 **NOTAS: LAS MASCOTAS CONOCIDAS COMO "ANIMATRONICOS", DEBER** **Á** **N SER DESMANTELADAS.**

-¡¿Que?!- dicen los 3 al terminar de leer la nota.

-¿Esto va enserio?- dice Treat angustiado.

-Lo lamento Treat- dice Vicky cabizbaja.

-¡No bromees conmigo! Dime que es solo una broma de mal gusto- dice Treat con lagrimas.

-Sabes que yo no jugaría con cosas así- dice Vicky seria.

-Yo te conozco, siempre estas jugando- dice Treat tomando de los hombros a Vicky y sacudiéndola con fuerza.

-¡Basta Treat, me lastimas!- dice Vicky soltándose del agarre de Treat. Este volteo a ver a todos los animatronicos los cuales solo lo miraron con tristeza, luego miro a Vicky y noto que su mirada era muy seria, ahí supo que no estaba mintiendo.

-Pero... ¿por qué van a cerrar?- dice Treat ya sin detener sus lagrimas.

-Porque a ALGUIEN se le ocurrió morder a cierto guardia- dice Foxy mirando a Mangle la cual estaba colgada del techo.

-Ay, perdoneme capitán Foxy, simplemente creí que era tu maldito asesino- dice Mangle enojada.

-¡Sabes que él desapareció hace 1 mes!- dice Foxy empezando a gruñirle a Mangle.

-Calmate perrito- dice Mangle bajando del techo y ponerse frente al pelirrojo, mas esta era mucho más baja que el chico.

-¡¿A quien le dices perro?!- dice Foxy completamente enojado.

Freddy los separa -Ok, ya calmense los 2, parecen niños- dice Freddy enojado.

-Prácticamente Freddy, yo si soy un niño- dice Foxy algo sarcástico.

-Vaya, pobre cachorrito- dice Mangle haciendo cara de cachorrito.

-Hasta aquí- dice Foxy y se lanza (literalmente) contra Mangle la cual lo recibe comenzando una pelea de caninos (literalmente).

-¡Foxy, Mangle, dejen de pelear!- grita Freddy pero los mencionados literalmente lo ignoraron comenzando con las mordidas.

-Me rindo- dice Freddy alejándose del par de caninos.

-Tranquilo Freddy, yo me encargo- TChica se puso frente al par -¡Ustedes 2 calmense o yo misma los calmo!- grito TChica y como por arte de magia, ambos caninos pararon y se sentaron como perros uno a lado de otro mirando a TChica.

-Gracias Toy, no se como le haces, pero gracias- dice Freddy mirando a ambos animatronicos caninos.

-Es un secreto- dice TChica la cual secretamente les da unos "premios" (galletas para perro) los cuales los comieron rápido y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-Bien, ahora, ¿que hacemos mientras acaba la noche?- pregunta TFreddy mirando a los presentes.

-Bueno... tal vez una fiesta de despedida no estaría nada mal, como la que nos hicieron cuando cerraron Fredbear Family Dinner- sugiere Chica.

-¿Y como fue su fiesta?- pregunta TChica.

-Bueno...- Chica empieza a recordar aquel día en el cual, los 5 (incluyendo a Golden Freddy) se despidieron del mundo con la idea de que jamas volverían a verlo.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Ya era hora de que Fredbear Family Dinner cerrara, habían sido tiempos muy difíciles y tristes para los 5 animatronicos, las 2 semanas habían pasado muy rápido, era difícil dejar ir todo eso, además, por orden de seguridad, ellos tendrían que ser desactivados, su vida pronto acabaría...

Era el ultimo de todos los días, como recordatorio al establecimiento y los animatronicos, la empresa hizo una pequeña fiesta en el restaurante donde todos eran bienvenidos para despedir a sus animatronicos favoritos. Mucha gente asistió, esto conmovió a los 5 animatronicos pues ellos vivían y vivirán en los corazones de muchas personas.

Cuando abrió el restaurante a las 6 a.m. Se iniciaron las cartas y palabras que muchas personas querían dedicarles a los animatronicos, desde la alegría que estos les provocaban, hasta las emociones que les hacían experimentar.

Estas palabras siguieron hasta las 6 p.m. que fue cuando la verdadera celebración inició. Primero se dio lugar a una fiesta donde los juegos daban lugar en el restaurante. Esto acaba a las 11 p.m. y da inicio a una balada romántica donde Foxy invito a Chica e iniciaron con la balada siendo acompañados por algunas parejas, al poco tiempo, Golden se les unió con una chica que venía usualmente al restaurante, y aunque no todos se lo esperaron, Bonnie acabo siendo invitado por una chica adolescente de unos 16 años a lo mucho, ella era pelinegra con ojos azules oscuros y con un vestido casual azul oscuro, Freddy como siempre, se dedico a ser el cantante de aquella balada.

Todo llego a un punto en el que Foxy se dejo llevar por la melodía y inicio un verdadero baile de bals guiando a Chica en este (busquen cualquier baile de vals profesional para que se guíen de como mas o menos seria esto). Ellos 2 se convirtieron en el centro de atención al ser uno de los que bailaban mejor.

A las 11:30 p.m, se dio conclusión al baile e iniciar la despedida definitiva de los animatronicos, los 5 se habían colocado en el escenario donde se encontraba un piano. Los cinco se encontraban en el siguiente orden (de izquierda a derecha), Freddy, Bonnie, Golden, Chica y Foxy.

Muy bien, es hora de despedirse de nuestros queridos animatronicos- dice el ex-jefe de los animatronicos. Todas las personas en el momento se entristecieron pues sabían que no existirían animatronicos como ellos -Oh, vamos, no estén tristes, vamos a concederles una gran sonrisa por todo el tiempo que nos alegraron- dice el hombre animando a todos en el restaurante -Denles un gran aplauso a nuestros animatronicos como gratitud de todos estos años de servicio que nos han dado- todo el publico empezaron a gritar y agradecer por todo lo que los 5 habían hecho. Para este punto, los 5 ya se sentían felices, sentían como si fueran a llorar, pero al ser animatronicos, no podían.

-Chicos, hay que inclinarnos como en los teatros- dice Freddy para lo que todos asienten y en el instante, se inclinan todos abrazados por el hombro para agradecer el entusiasmo de las personas. Los animatronicos una vez acabado esta acción, empezaron a saludar y agradecer al publico toda su atención y aprecio que tenían hacía ellos.

-Bueno, que conmovedor es esto, pero no podemos despedirlos así- dice su ex-jefe cerrando las cortinas. Detrás de estas, los 5 animatronicos se vistieron elegantes, los 4 hombres del grupo iban ahora de traje y la única chica del grupo, iba de un bello vestido color rosa el cual le hacía resaltar mucho.

-Listos chicos- dice Freddy para lo que todos asienten. Este le da la indicación a su ex-jefe y se abren las cortinas dando lugar a los 5 elegantes animatronicos. Freddy con su micrófono en mano, se puso enfrente del grupo para hablar.

-Gracias a todos ustedes por darnos esta tan bella despedida, en verdad nos han conmovido mas de lo que ya estábamos, son un publico espectacular en todo este tiempo y a pesar de que ya nos vayamos tal vez para siempre, siempre permanezcamos en sus corazones- concluye Freddy para regresar al grupo.

Su ex-jefe se coloca frente de ellos -Ahora yo voy a dedicar unas palabras...- dice su ex-jefe para luego voltear a ver a los animatronicos -... Chicos, se que este es el adiós, pues regresen o no, yo no podre volver aquí pues me iré a otro país, así que con lo que viene de mi corazón, les diré que han sido los mejores amigos que e tenido en mi larga vida, ustedes me han demostrado el poder sentir sin la necesidad de ser un ser de carne y hueso, me han mostrado el amor y la amistad que uno te puede ofrecer, y ahora que ya no los volveré a ver, solo les quiero decir... Gracias- concluye para luego empezar a llorar mientras sonreía.

El toque de la media noche dio lugar, era la hora de cerrar para siempre Fredbear Family Dinner. Todos antes de irse, le dedicaron una ultima despedida a los animatronicos y luego, se retiraron.

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-Fue muy bello ese momento- dice Chica recordando todo como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Si, se escucha como la mejor despedida, pero no podemos recibir nada de eso- dice TChica mirando a la menor.

-Nunca digas nunca Toy, yo me encargo de los vestuarios- dice Vicky.

-¿Pero y los agradecimientos y todo eso?- cuestiona TFreddy.

-Solo haremos el bals, sería muy exagerado hacer todo lo demás a media madrugada- dice Vicky.

-Vale, ¿pero de donde sacaras los vestidos y trajes?- pregunta TChica.

-Si, dudo que haya una tienda en media madrugada- dice Bonbon abrazando a Treat por la cintura.

-De eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso, por ahora ustedes arreglen este lugar para el bals, nosotros regresaremos en 2 horas- dice Vicky tomando el brazo de Treat y separándolo del conejo.

-¡¿En 2 horas?! ¿Pues a donde van?- pregunta Bonbon.

-A mi casa, pero esta a una hora de camino- dice Vicky y luego se lleva a los 3 chicos a su auto y luego se van de ahí.

-Bien chicos, a trabajar, dudo que terminemos de arreglar este lugar en solo una hora- dice TFreddy mirando todo el lugar lleno de globos y serpentinas. Los 11 animatronicos (sin incluir a Puppet) comenzaron a arreglar el lugar el cual era todo un desastre.

 **1 HORA DESPU** **É** **S *CON LOS 4 "HUMANOS"***

Los 4 chicos llegaban a una cabaña bastante grande enmedio de un bosque cercano a la ciudad. Este era de 3 pisos, el primero tenía forma rectangular, los otros 2 pisos tenían forma de triángulo.

-Y luego dices que eres modesta- dice Treat mirando la enorme cabaña.

-Si lo soy, otra cosa es que mi hermano mayor no lo sea y me haya dado esta cabaña como regalo de año nuevo- dice Vicky sacando de su abrigo unas llaves y abrir el lugar.

-¿Que esperan? Entren- dice Vicky entrando a la sala de estar. El primer cuarto tenía una sala de terciopelo blanco con cojines negros, en medio de la sala había una mesa de cristal con 3 colores (morado, azul y rojo) esparcidos en este como si alguien hubiera derramado pintura sobre esta; enfrente de estos había un mueble de madera en forma de U, en el estante del lado derecho e izquierdo había una grande selección de vídeojuegos de todo tipo de consolas, desde la más viejas, hasta las más actuales, todas en orden alfabético, en el mueble que estaba entre los otros 2 el cual los unía para hacer la "U", había todo tipo de consolas, desde la N64, hasta la XBOX One; en medio de los estantes y sobre el mueble que los unía, había una pantalla plana.

-Te gustan los vídeojuegos- dice Trick mirando todos los juegos que había en los estantes.

-Si me gustan, pero eso no es solo mio, también es de mi hermano, a él le fascinan los vídeojuegos- dice Vicky comenzando a subir unas escaleras de madera que llevaban al 2do piso. Los 3 chicos la siguen hasta el 2do piso el cual tenía un pasillo muy corto por el lado izquierdo y de lado derecho estaban las escaleras que llevaban al 3er piso, los 4 entraron al pasillo y al inicio de este había una puerta de madera la cual, Vicky abrió e invito a pasar a los 3 chicos. Era la habitación de Vicky y esta iba en forma de U siendo enmedio el pasillo del cual habían salido. La primera sección consistía en un estante lleno de peluches de todo tipo, desde animales, hasta muñecas de trapo, también había una sección con muñecas de porcelana cuidadosamente organizadas y cuidadas, y por ultimo tenía una sección con todo tipo de figuras coleccionables de animes, vídeojuegos, series y películas, en el suelo había juguetes tirados como pelotas, cubos de juguete, etc.

-Te gustan los juguetes- dice Trick mirando la gran selección de juguetes que había.

-No sabía que te gustaban las muñecas de porcelana, a mi me dan miedo- dice Dante mirando las miradas penetrantes de las muñecas.

-Si... a mi también me asustan si soy honesta, pero me parecen muy bonitas cuando las cuido- dice Vicky mirando a una de las muñecas.

Los 3 continuaron caminando por el pasillo lleno de juguetes hasta llegar a la siguiente sección de la habitación donde había varias pinturas, instrumentos de pintura y algunas mesas donde había manchas de pintura, en las paredes había varios dibujos pegados, parecía una exhibición de arte. Finalmente los 4 llegaron a la ultima sección del lugar donde parecía ser donde Vicky dormía. En las paredes habían varios cuadros tanto familiares como de personajes de vídeojuegos o series y animes, enmedio de la habitación había una cama matrimonial desecha, frente a esta una pantalla plana sobre un mueble con un Blu-ray y a sus lados había unos estantes con varias películas, a lado de la cama había una computadora y una tableta con la que Vicky dibujaba, al fondo de la habitación había una puerta de madera.

-Bien, vamos primero por los vestidos- dice Vicky acercándose a la puerta de madera la cual abre y todos entran en esta. Era una habitación o mejor dicho, un ropero enorme el cual estaba dividido en 3 partes. Del lado derecho a la puerta había una selección de bolsas y morrales, desde las mas elegantes hasta las mas informales, del lado derecho estaban las blusas, camisas, pantalones, faldas y shorts divididos en 4 partes; y por ultimo, en la parte del frente había una gran selección de vestidos divididos en colores como un arco iris, la mayoría eran muy elegantes.

-Bien, empecemos con los vestidos- dice Vicky acercándose a la selección de vestidos junto con Trick.

-Para Chica debe ser uno color rosa, esos le resaltan mucho los ojos- dice Trick tomando un vestido largo de color rosa, este iniciaba con un color rosa claro y terminaba con un rosa muy oscuro.

-Ese siempre me gusto. Pero...- toma un vestido azul marino -...este será para TChica- dice Vicky mirando el vestido con ilusión.

-Y para Mangle este- dice Trick y toma un vestido color morado con encaje amarillo.

-¡Oh! Y este para la pequeña BG- dice Vicky tomando un vestido mas pequeño de color rosa y morado.

-Bien, ahora nosotras- mira a los 2 chicos que estaban parados mirándolas decidirse con los vestidos -Ejem- llama la atención de los 2 chicos -¿Nos dejan vestirnos?- dice ella mirando a los 2 chicos.

-Pero ya te hemos visto vestirte- dice Treat sarcástico.

-Si, pero a mi no, y si no se van en este mismo instante, yo misma los correré de mi habitación- dice Vicky mirando a ambos chicos de manera amenazante. No basto decirlo 2 veces cuando los 2 las dejaron solas en el armario.

A los minutos salieron ambas vestidos elegantes, Trick llevaba un vestido negro, el cual en la parte de la copa (la parte baja del vestido) se extendía un velo negro con encajes blancos que simulaban estrellas y la luna; Vicky iba con un vestido rojo que en la copa se extendía desde colores naranjas hasta un rojo fuerte simulando el fuego. Ambas chicas estaban ya peinadas para el bals que se ejecutaría.

-Listo, ahora los trajes- dice Vicky y todos fueron al cuarto de su hermano (ya me dio flojera describir las habitaciones, ya ustedes imaginenla).

Al poco rato, los 4 salieron de la cabaña ya preparados para irse a la pizzeria, tenían los trajes y los vestidos que llevarían y luego se subieron al auto de Vicky y se fueron de ahí.

 ***EN LA PIZZERIA***

Todos apenas terminaban de levantar las serpentinas y los globos para empezar a acomodar las mesas pegándolas a las paredes, una vez hecho esto, todos miraron el extenso lugar de manera feliz.

-Bien hecho chicos, ya hemos terminado- dice TFreddy mirando el lugar.

-Ha no, aun no terminamos- dice TChica sacando escobas y trapeadores del armario del conserje.

-¿Enserio? Pero solo verlos me da flojera de limpiar- dice Foxy mirando desanimado los objetos de limpieza.

-Haslo y te daré un premio- dice TChica sacando una galleta de su bolsillo.

-Hecho- dice Foxy tomando una escoba y empezar con el trabajo.

-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego- dice Mangle tomando otra escoba y comenzando con la tarea.

-¡Ese premio es mio!- dice Foxy de manera posesiva.

-Quien termine primero ganara el premio, pero debe ser un buen trabajo- dice TChica y ambos zorros comenzaron lo más rápido posible a barrer el lugar.

-Entonces así es como lo haces- dice Freddy sacando la bolsa con premios.

-Bueno, los zorros y los perros son muy parecidos, así que ambos disfrutan mucho estas galletas- dice TChica tomando la bolsa con premios.

A los pocos minutos, ambos zorros se pusieron frente a TChica y la miraron con ojitos de cachorro -¡Terminamos!- dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Bien- les entrega a cada uno un premio -Ahora trapeen y les daré otro premio- dice TChica entregando los trapeadores.

-¡Si sexy Chica!- dicen ambos animatronicos al mismo tiempo y se van a trapear dejando a una muy molesta TChica mirando a ambos animatronicos caninos limpiar mientras los demás animatronicos morían de risa.

-Mejor callense antes de que yo misma los haga callar- dice TChica mirando de manera asesina a los animatronicos los cuales callaron al instante.

 ***1 HORA M** **Á** **S TARDE***

Los 4 chicos "humanos" apenas llegaban de la casa de Vicky, los 4 entraron con los vestuarios y se sorprendieron al ver el lugar listo para el bals, más de lo que esperaban. Los 4 dirigieron sus miradas a 2 zorros muy exhaustos.

-Muy bien chicos, aquí tienen sus premios- dice TChica sacando 2 galletas y dandolas a ambos zorros los cuales las comieron muy gustosos.

-Hemos traido los vestuarios- dice Trick mirando a los zorros comiendo sus respectivas galletas.

-¡Que bien! Vamos a vestirnos- dice Tchica tomando la mano de ambas chicas.

-Espera, deja voy a avisar a los demás- dice Vicky safándose del agarre de Tchica.

-Vale, los esperamos- dice Tchica parando la caminata y cruzándose de brazos.

Vicky la miro de reojo y luego sonrió para ir a buscar a los demás animatronicos los cuales estaban en Price Corner esperando a que los zorros terminaran y llegaran los 4 chicos.

-Muchachos, ya llegamos, vamos a vestirnos- dice Vicky llegando a Price Corner.

-¡Genial! Vamos que solo nos quedan solo 3 horas de diverción- dice Freddy caminando a donde Vicky seguido de los demás.

Una vez llegaron a Dinning Area, todos se fueron a los baños para cambiarse. Trick repartió los trajes y vestidos para que todos se vistieran.

-Em, esperen- dice Tfreddy por lo que todos lo voltearon a ver.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Treat mirando a Tfreddy nervioso.

-¿Nos vamos a cambiar en el mismo baño?- pregunta Tfreddy.

-No, las mujeres se iran al de mujeres y nosotros al de hombres- aclara Freddy.

-No, me refiero a que si nos cambiaremos al mismo tiempo- dice Tfreddy.

-¡Oh! Pues si… No me digas que te da vergüenza- pregunta Freddy con cierta sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Tfreddy no respondio, solo bajo las orejas con un sonrojo mas notorio en su rostro.

-No te avergüenses, somos todos hombres, conocemos el cuerpo de un hombre, además, no nos hicieron muy distintos- dice Freddy animando a su versión Toy.

-Esta bien, pero no me miren, nunca me he cambiado frente a alguien mas- dice Tfreddy aun con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

-Como gustes- dice Freddy entrando al baño junto con los demás. Las mujeres hicieron lo mismo entrando al otro baño, todos con la única excepción de Vicky y Trick las cuales se habían cambiado en casa de Vicky. Treat y Dante no corrieron la misma suerte pues ya tenían el tiempo encima.

Después de unos minutos en el baño, finalmente todos salieron vestidos, los hombres con sus trajes de diferentes colores. Golden, Tfreddy y Freddy iban con un traje café oscuro, Bonnie y Bonbon iban de un traje azul oscuro casi negro, y Puppet, BB, Foxy, Treat y Dante iban de traje completamente negro. Las chicas iban vestidas con el vestido que Trick y Vicky habían seleccionado para ellas, Tchica con el azul marino, Chica con el rosa al igual que BG, y Mangle con el vestido morado y amarillo que resalto mucho en ella.

-¡WAU! Nunca me sentí tan elegante en mi vida- dice Mangle mirando su vestido.

-En ti me la creo cachorrita- dice Foxy de manera burlona.

-Pero si mira quien habla capitán de agua dulce- dice Mangle enojada.

-¡Ja! ¿Agua dulce? ¿Enserio? Si estas viendo al mejor capitán y bailarin de todo el mundo- dice Foxy presumidamente.

-Eso lo veremos capitán- dice Mangle.

-¡Ya basta!- detiene Vicky a ambos zorros –La que cuestione al mejor bailarin seré yo- dice Vicky mirando picaramente a Foxy.

-Por favor, no empiecen con sus retos y seducciones, vamos a pasarla bien- dice Tfreddy mirando a los 3 chicos.

-Muy bien, que el bals comience- dice Tchica tomando a Trick y Vicky de los brazos y llevándolas a la "pista de baile".

Todos las siguieron a la "pista de baile" donde Freddy saco de quien sabe donde **(magia pokemon)** un reproductor de música y un caset **(un caset era una especie de cartucho que en mis tiempos, usabamos para reproducir o grabar m** **ú** **sica. Los digo solo por si son muy** **"** **modernos** **"** **como para haberlos escuchado antes)** los cuales, Freddy coloco en el escenario y antes de reproducirlo pregunto -¿Todos tienen a su pareja?- miro a todos los cuales estaban emparejados y reprodujo la música elegnte.

 **PAREJAS .3.**

 **-Foxy con Vicky.**

 **-Tbonnie con Treat.**

 **-Dante con Trick.**

 **-BB con BG.**

 **-Bonnie con Chica.**

 **-Mangle con Puppet.**

 **-Tchica con Golden.**

Freddy sonrió al ver a su "hermano" con Tchica. Ya que Golden no era muy sociable desde el pequeño accidente en Fredbear Family Dinner, le alegro verlo al menos con alguien.

Freddy miraba la "pista de baile" notando la esperiencia que Foxy seguía teniendo a la hora de bailar, según él, había aprendido para complacer a las damas. Luego de mirar a Foxy con Vicky, dirigió su mirada a Mangle y Puppet los cuales se movían muy alocados dando vueltas y giros al azar, su entuciasmo le dio gracia, luego miro a Treat y a Bonbon bailando de manera tranquila y con movimientos suaves, Bonbon recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Treat.

-Que tierno se ve todo el lugar- dice en un susurro Freddy para evitar ser escuchado.

-Hey Freddy- Tfreddy le llamó la atención, este se sentó a su lado -¿Por qué no bailas con ellos?- pregunto Tfreddy curioso.

-No tengo pareja, además, no se bailar, solo cantar- dice Freddy pero luego miro a Tfreddy -¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tampoco tienes pareja?- pregunta Freddy curioso.

-No, pero lo gracioso es que yo si se bailar… o bueno, mas o menos, no como Foxy pero si que puedo- dice Tfreddy lo cual hizo reír a Freddy.

-Eso es gracioso, sabes bailar pero no tienes con quien bailar- dice Freddy de manera burlona lo cual molesto a Tfreddy.

-No digas eso, te mostraría lo buen bailarin que soy si tuviera pareja- dice Tfreddy bajando la mirada.

-Bien, demuestralo- dice Freddy y le extiende la mano.

-¿Eh?- Tfreddy no comprendía a lo que Freddy dijo y solo miro su mano no correspondida.

-Vamos a bailar, claro, como hermanos- dice Freddy aun con la mano eztendida.

-Bien, pero solo como hermanos, no quieron que me vean extraño- dice Tfreddy tomando la mano de Freddy.

-Oh vamos, Treat y Bon son pareja y todos lo vemos bien- dice Freddy casi en forma de burla.

-Si, pero de ellos todos lo saben, lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que crean que soy gay, es solo eso- dice Tfreddy desviando la mirada.

-Como si tuviera algo de malo, ninguno aquí es homofobico, así que de eso ni te preocupes- dice Freddy y baja del escenario.

-No se, ya no me dan ganas de bailar, ya me da vergüenza- dice Tfreddy tratando de soltarse del agarre de Freddy pero este lo jala hacía él tomando de la cintura a este y apresándolo a él.

-Nop, ya me dieron ganas de ver como bailas. Tal vez me estas mintiendo y no sabes bailar- dice Freddy lo cual enoja a Tfreddy.

-Pues saca las concluciones que quieras, no quiero bailar así que sueltame- dice Tfreddy tratando de empujar a Freddy sin éxito.

-Sabes que soy mas fuerte que tu, ni intentes empujarme, ahora me vas a mostrar como bailas- dice Freddy.

-¡Agh! Bien, pero luego me dejas en paz- dice Tfreddy tomando a Freddy de los hombros y jalándolo para iniciar su baile.

-*Es bueno, pero yo puedo hacerlo mejor*- piensa Freddy y luego empieza a bailar por su cuenta guiando a Tfreddy en el baile, cosa que él no se espero bajando la cabeza y viendo el movimiento de pies que hacía Freddy.

-*¿Qué mierda hace? Se supone que yo lo guiaría*- piensa Tfreddy tratando de seguir el paso de Freddy.

-Yo te guio- dice Freddy y aferra a Tfreddy a él para empezar a guiarlo aunque aveces Tfreddy tropezaba con los pies de Freddy.

De un momento a otro, todas las parejas con la única excepción de Foxy, Vicky, Freddy y Tfreddy, se alejaron de estas 2 parejas las cuales parecían tratar de demostrar quien de las 2 era la mejor pareja bailando.

-Ya para, nos están mirando todos- dice Tfreddy con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué habríamos de parar ahora? Ya se puso buena esta ronda- dice Freddy y le sonríe a Tfreddy.

-Es enserio Freddy, me da pena, todos nos miran- dice Tfreddy bajando la mirada.

Freddy hizo caso omiso y continúo el baile aun con las quejas de Tfreddy. Así siguió hasta que la música paro terminando con la primera ronda. Foxy y Vicky pararon cansados al igual que Freddy y Tfreddy el cual se soltó de Freddy y se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunta Foxy a Freddy.

-Anda de bebé, dejalo, ya se le pasara- dice Freddy sin interes.

-Mejor habla con él, se le ve enojado- dice Vicky.

-Bien, solo porque me das miedo- dice Freddy y se va a donde Tfreddy el cual estaba sentado en la orilla del escenario.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Molesto por qué no hice lo que me pediste?- pregunta Freddy sentándose a lado de Tfreddy.

-Mas o menos, es solo que ando algo triste- dice Tfreddy.

-¿Por lo del local?- pregunta Freddy.

-Si, pero es sobre todo porque ya no podré verlos mas, son lo mas cercano que he tenido a una familia- dice Tfreddy.

-Fred, no pienses en eso, para eso es esta noche, para hacer mas recuerdos inolbidables- dice Freddy tratando de consolar a Tfreddy.

-Lo se… es solo que me cuesta pensar en que esta será nuestra ultima noche juntos como familia, ¿Quién sabe que nos espera en el futuro?- dice Tfreddy.

-No lo se, tal vez nuestra libertad o nuestra condena, pero no lo podremos saber nunca, lo mejor es esperar a que pase lo que tenga pasar y disfrutar lo que tenemos mientras podemos- dice Freddy.

-¿Pero como? Solo nos queda 1 hora y media antes del adiós final- dice Tfreddy triste.

-Ven, yo te mostrare lo que es disfrutar las cosas que tienes- dice Freddy estendiendo su mano frente a la de su versión Toy.

-Bien, pero no me hagas pasarla mal- dice Tfreddy tomando la mano de Freddy.

 ***EN OTRO LUGAR DEL LOCAL***

Treat y Bonbon estaban en un Party Room besándose apasionadamente. Treat quería saborear esos dulces labios que tanto amaba y disfrutar ese cuerpo que tanto lo enloquecia.

Treat poco a poco iba desabrochando el traje de Bonbon hasta que su palido pecho salió a la luz, Treat empezó a abandonar esos labios para ir al cuello del conejo, este no pudo evitar un gemido que prendió a Treat casi al instante.

Bonbon comenzó a desnudar a Treat mientras este mordía el cuello del conejo. Finalmente, el conejo se deshiso del pantalón de Treat y este en un movimiento, quito los pantalones y el boxer del conejo dejándolo únicamente con su moño rojo.

Bonbon no quería esperar más sentir como su interior se llenaba con en miembro de Treat –Treat… ya no aguanto más- dice Bonbon entre jadeos lo que excito más a Treat el cual lamió 3 dedos y los introdujo en la entrada del conejo el cual se sobresalto por el movimiento de Treat.

-¿P-por qué hiciste eso?- pregunta Bonbon tratando de contener sus gemidos.

-Trick me aconsejo que lo hiciera para no lastimarte- dice Treat empezando a mover los 3 dedos haciendo circulos con estos y abriéndolos de vez en cuando para preparar a Bonbon el cual no paraba de gemir o dar jadeos por aquella irresistible sensación.

-D-deja de j-jugar, te quiero… dentro…- Treat se sorprendió por el comentario de Bonbon –Hasme tuyo una vez más- dice Bonbon avergonzado por lo que dijo.

-Siempre te haré mio incluso en tus sueños- dice Treat y saca sus dedos para luego acomodarse en la entrada de Bonbon colocando las piernas de este en sus hombros.

-¿Listo?- pregunto Treat.

-Estuve listo desde que me crearon- dice Bonbon tímidamente. Treat no dudo más y de una embestida entro en Bonbon el cual solto un fuerte gemido. Treat espero unos segundos hasta que sintió como Bonbon movió sus caderas y empezó a embestirlo con cierta delicadesa.

-T-treat, n-no me duele…- Bonbon dio un gemido fuerte -…M-más r-rápido- pidió Bonbon por lo que Treat sonrió y comenzó movimientos más fuertes y profundos.

Bonbon no paraba de gemir hasta que en una de las embestidas de Treat soltó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, una sensación placentera le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Parace que la encontré- dice Treat y comienza a embestir con mas fuerza a Bonbon.

-S-se s-siente r-raro- dice Bonbon entre jadeos, un hilo de saliba le recorría la boca hasta su barbilla.

-Es que… encontre tu punto dulce- dice Treat dando con más fuerza en ese punto que enloquecia a Bonbon.

-Punto… ah~… D-duelce- dice Bonbon sinpoder evitar gemir con cada embestida.

-Es un punto sencible que te hace enloquecer- dice Treat.

-Me v-vengo… n-no aguanto más- dice Bonbon conteniendo sus gemidos.

-Y-Yo igual- dice Treat acelerando las embestidas.

-Ah~ Ha-haslo dentro- pidió Bonbon. Treat cerró los ojos aumentando las embestidas hasta que ninguno pudo más y terminaron. Bonbon mancho el pecho de ambos y Treat llenó el interior de Bonbon.

Treat jedeando se recostó a lado del conejo el cual se acorrucó para abrazarlo y calmar la adrenalina que tuvo en ese momento. Treat tomo la funda de la mesa en la que estaban y cubrió a ambos para luego quedarse dormidos en la ultima hora que les quedaba.

 ***ANTES** **…** **EN OTRO LUGAR***

El bals siguió con todas las parejas menos la de Treat y Bonbon. La música era calmada y suave.

-¿Y Freddy?- pregunta Vicky mirando alrededor sin ver al oso.

-Se fue con Tfreddy por ahí- dice Foxy sin interes.

-¿Crees que haya yaoi?- pregunta Vicky.

-¿Es enserio?- cuestiona Foxy.

-Si, sabes como es Freddy- dice Vicky recargando su cabeza en el pecho del elegante zorro.

-Si, gracias a cierta amiga tuya- dice Foxy sarcástico.

-No es culpa de Andrea ser muy persuasiva- dice Vicky con cierta burla en su voz.

-Si, lo se, pero bueno, eso ya no es nuestro problema- dice Foxy y continúa con rl bals.

 ***EN OTRO LUGAR***

Freddy corría rápidamente con una cara burlona mientras Tfreddy lo perseguía exhausto. Ya que no pudo mas, paro jadeando.

-Espera... Freddy... ya no aguanto... más- dice Tfreddy sentándose en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Freddy se acerco y se sento a su lado, este apenas jadeaba un poco.

-Que flojo eres- dice Freddy burlonamente.

-No soy flojo, solo que no soy tan rápido y me cuesta seguirte el paso- dice Tfreddy algo enojado.

-Eso te pasa por no ejercitar- dice Freddy burlón.

-Ya callate- dice Tfreddy desviando la mirada.

-¿Ves? Haces eso porque tengo razón- dice Freddy.

-¡Bien! No hago mucho ejercicio por eso me canse rápido- dice Tfreddy.

-Eso pensé- dice Freddy recostándose en el suelo.

-Oye... ¿por qué propusiste las atrapadas?- dice Tfreddy.

-Bueno... lo solía jugar cuando niño, ya sabes, antes de morir- dice Freddy con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Ya veo... se que esta pregunta será incómoda, pero... ¿Por qué los mataron?- pregunta Tfreddy serio.

-Fue por culpa de unos chicos, aunque Bonnie dice que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, pero no sabe lo que dice- dice Freddy con la mirada fría.

-¿Y por qué se van contra el guardia?- pregunta Tfreddy.

-Porque esos chicos fueron los que provocaron todo esto, ellos son los guardias- dice Freddy.

-¿Entonces por qué no se fueron en contra de Vicky, Trick, Treat y Dante?- pregunta curioso.

-Porque ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con esto... o bueno, no en un principio con Vicky, pero se que ella esta arrepentida y eso lo perdono- dice Freddy recordando lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

-Ok, ya entiendo, ¿pero por qué no te distraes de alguna manera? No puedes vivir siempre con rencor- dice Tfreddy mitando a Freddy.

-Si lo se, pero solo hay una cosa que me distrae, pero no lo puedo hacer solo, es un juego de 2 o más- dice Freddy un poco indiferente.

-Pues juega conmigo, vamos a hacer un ultimo recuerdo- dice Tfreddy algo nervioso.

-¿Seguro?- dice Freddy apenas mirando a Tfreddy.

-S-si, seguro- dice Tfreddy aun mas nervioso.

-Bien- Freddy se levanta y estira, Tfreddy hace lo mismo -Sigueme- dice Freddy tomando el brazo de Tfreddy y lo jala hasta el pasillo donde los Party Room.

-ah~- se alcanza a escuchar de uno de los cuartos.

-¿Qué fue...?- no término la frase pues Freddy lo arrastro fuera del pasillo hasta Parts and Servise donde lo invitó a pasar.

-Bien, ahora relajate y dejate llevar- dice Freddy y acorrala a Tfreddy en la pared.

-¿Q- qué haces?- dice Tfreddy nervioso.

-Te dije que te relajes, en este juego serás el pasivo- dice Freddy con cara pícara. Tfreddy sepuso aun más nervioso pues ahora conocía las intenciones de Freddy por lo cual, este intento empujarlo pero Freddy le tomo ambas manos y las forzó contra el muro.

-No Freddy, detente- dice Tfreddy sonrojado a mas no poder.

-Deja que lo piense... nop- Freddy fue directo al cuello de Tfreddy dando pequeñas mordidas.

-ah~ B-basta Freddy- dice Tfreddy nervioso hasta el punto de cerrar con fuerza sus ojos, apretar sus puños, morderse el labio en un intento de no gemir y comenzó a temblar.

-Tranquilo, solo calmate- dice Freddy y luego se inclina para robarle un beso a Tfreddy el cual se tensó pero luego comenzó a corresponder torpemente. Freddy no pudo evitar ahogar su risa por la torpe forma en la que correspondía al beso, por lo que hizo un movimiento en el que tomó a este por la cintura y lo junto mas a él, luego mordió su labio inferior para que este abra la boca y él pueda entrar en esta. Tfreddy no se opuso, dejo entrar a Freddy sin reprochar dejando que este explorara su boca hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron iniciando una batalla de lenguas. Freddy comenzó a pasar su mano por debajo de traje de Tfreddy, esto hizo que Tfreddy se estremeciera por la mano fría de su contrario.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?- dice Tfreddy separándose del beso.

-No lo se, tu dime, ¿por qué me correspondes?- dice Freddy de manera seria.

-Porque no me vas a dejar ir y además, me hacen cosquillas tus toques- dice Tfreddy sintiendo como la mano de Freddy bajaba a su espalda baja.

-Entonces te gustan mis carisias ¿eh?- Freddy acerco su rostro al Toy -Pues veamos que tan lejos podemos llegar- dice Freddy metiendo su mano en el pantalón de Tfreddy comenzando a rosar su entrada.

-ah~ Es-espera, ¡¿Me lo vas a hacer?!- dice Tfreddy el rose del dedo de Freddy.

-Eso tenía pensado hacer- dice Freddy de manera lujuriosa.

-P-pero se amable, es mi primera vez en todo sentido de la palabra- dice Tfreddy nervioso.

-Lo seré pero no prometo el que no duela- dice Freddy pero Tfreddy aparta su mano de su entrada.

-No quiero que duela- dice Tfreddy enojado.

-Bien- pone los dedos que habían rozado su entrada -Lubricalos- dice Freddy serio.

-¡¿Qué?!- grita Tfreddy exaltado.

-No quieres que duela ¿no? Entonces lubricalos- dice Freddy algo fastidiado. Tfreddy hizo un puchero y luego tomó la mano de Freddy y la comenzó a lamer hasta dejarla completamente mojada.

-¿Feliz?- dice Tfreddy con fastidio.

-Mucho- dice Freddy y luego metió un dedo en lo empezó a mover en círculos. Tfreddy tomó fuerte el hombro de Freddy y se mordió el labio en un intento de no gemir.

-Vamos, quiero escucharte- dice Freddy y mete el 2do dedo comenzando a hacer círculos y a abrirlos cosa que hizo que Tfreddy sintiera como todo su cuerpo se pusiera tieso de la sensación, pero no emitió ni un sonido mas que una simple queja.

-Vamos, no seas orgulloso, yo se que quieres- dice Freddy y sigue con un 3er dedo que solo hizo que Tfreddy apretará mas su hombro.

-Ya estas listo, pero quiero escucharte- dice Freddy y carga a Tfreddy bajando el pantalón de ambos. Tfreddy solo se aferró mas a sus hombros y rodeó las caderas de Freddy con sus piernas sintiendo como el miembro de Freddy le rozaba su entrada, este estaba muy erecto.

-Ahora si te sacaré tu gemidos- dice Freddy y comienza a penetrar a Tfreddy el cual soltó una queja y unas cuartas lagrimas.

-D-duele... sacalo... n-no aguanto- dice Tfreddy.

-Ya se te pasará- dice Freddy y entra por completo en Tfreddy y se queda unos segundos ahí escuchando como Tfreddy ahogaba sus quejas hasta que este paro y solo respiró profundo.

-Me moveré- dice Freddy y comienza a dar embestidas suaves y lentas. Tfreddy solo se mordió el labio aguantando sus quejidos de dolor los cuales fueron silenciados por un beso de Freddy.

-ah~- se escucha desde el otro lado del cuarto.

-Parece que ellos llegaron al climax- dice Freddy y aumenta la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas haciendo que Tfreddy apretará otra vez el hombro de Freddy sin soltar los gemidos que Freddy tanto ansiaba.

-Ha-haslo mas r-rápido... Freddy- dice Tfreddy con la respiración acelerada. Freddy sonrió ante la súplica y recargo a Tfreddy en el muró dando embestidas mas fuertes y rápidas hasta que en una Tfreddy solto un gemido.

-ah~ s-se sintió r-raro- dice Tfreddy y no puede cobtener más sus gemidos que ahogaba comenzando a gemir sin parar.

-Encontré tu punto clave- dice Freddy dando más embestidas en aquel punto.

-ah~ e-esta c-creciendo- dice Tfreddy al sentir como Freddy se abría el paso en su interior.

-Son tus gemidos, me excitan más- dice Freddy mordiendo la oreja de Tfreddy lo que le provocó otro gemido fuerte.

-N-no digas e-eso... me da p-pena- dice Tfreddy entre gemidos y jadeos.

-Ya lo no- dice Freddy y da una estocada realmente fuerte lo que provoca que Tfreddy sin previo aviso manchando el abdomen de ambos.

-N-no aguante más, p-perdón- dice Tfreddy apenado se haber manchado a Freddy con su "esencia".

-Bien, te devuelvo el favor- dice Freddy y comienza a moverse rápido.

-¿a q-qué te r-refieres?- dice Tfreddy pero suelta un fuerte gemido al sentir como su estomago se llenaba con la esencia de Freddy.

Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Freddy salió de Tfreddy el cual temblaba.

-Es m-mucho- dice Tfreddy cansado.

-Pero lo disfrutaste ¿no?- dice Freddy con picardía.

-S-si- dice Tfreddy bajando la mirada y poniéndose de pie.

-Te dije que disfrutarias mi compañía- dice Freddy soltando a Tfreddy el cual iba a caminar pero resbala con el semen de ambos y cae al suelo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- grita y este se escucha por todo el local.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Chica mirando alrededor. Todos hicieron lo mismo pero luego no le dieron más importancia y continuaron comiendo pizza.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Freddy ayudando a levantar a Tfreddy.

-Me esta doliendo- dice el cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

-Pues si, dudo que te puedas sentar por una semana- dice Freddy burlón.

-Callate Fazbear- dice Tfreddy enojado.

Ambos osos se fueron del sombrío lugar y se dirigieron donde todos estaban comenzando a comer con ellos para disfrutar sus últimos minutos juntos.

 ***DING DONG DANG ¡YAAAAAAAAAAY!***

Todos estaban despidiéndose con abrazos y palabras como "te quiero" "te extrañare" entre otros. Los Toy volvieron a sus posiciones en sus respectivos escenarios, los Withered se fueron al Parts and Servise donde se encerraron y esperaron a que fueran por ellos.

Treat, Trick, Dante y Vicky dejaron el lugar a la llegada de la policía y los ingenieros. Vicky se ofreció a llevarlos a casa. Durante todo el camino hubo mucho silencio por parte de los 4 chicos los cuales iban con una mirada distante. Una vez que llegaron a los departamentos, los gemelos invitaron a pasar a Vicky la cual aceptó, luego comenzaron a desayunar en silencio hasta que a las 10:30 de la mañana, Vicky recibe una llamada.

-¿Hola?- Vicky guardo silencio unos segundos -Si, oye Galaxy, no ando dd humor... Ya se que andaba embarazada... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No es broma?! ¡Diablos, voy tarde, te veo allá!- dice Vicky y cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Qué quería Galaxy?- pregunta Trick.

-¿Recuerdan a Hylia?- dice Vicky tomando su chamarra.

-Si, como olvidar a tus pervertidas amigas- dice Dante sarcástico.

-Ella estaba embarazada y apenas comenzó con el parto, ¿Me acompañan?- dice Vicky abriendo la puerta.

-Claro, vamos- dice Trick y los 4 se van al hospital donde se hospedaba Hylia.

Al llegar, saludaron a Galaxy, una chica palida, sus ojos eran monocromáticos, el izquierdo rojo y el derecho azúl, su cabello era bicolor, su largo y emo fleco era rosa fuerte y el resto era negro.

-Al fin llegan, se tardaron mucho- dice Galaxy con una voz algo infantil.

-Perdón, estaba a una hora de viaje- dice Vicky abrazando a la chica.

-Como sea, aun no da a luz pero...- fue interrumpida por un doctor.

-Familiares de Hylia Sparkle- dice el doctor.

-Nosotros- dicen los 5 chicos y van a donde el doctor.

-El parto fue éxitoso, fue un niño- dice el doctor y los guía a la sala de maternidad.

-¿Cual es?- pregunta Vicky mirando todos los bebés.

-El peli-azúl- indica el doctor y luego se fue, todos voltearon a ver y notaron a un bebé de cabello celeste y un fleco azúl más claro, casi blanco.

-Se parece a Bonbon- dice Trick mirando el parecido que estos tenían.

-¿Podrá ser que sea Bon?- dice Vicky mirando al bebé el cual abrió los ojos, estos eran un verde esmeralda muy imnotizantes.

-Es Bonbon- dice mirando al pequeño niño.

-Y esa se parece a Toy- dice Vicky mirando a una bebé rubia de ojos azul zafiro.

-Y ese se parece a Fred- dice Dante mirando a un bebé castaño con fleco café claro. Los 3 bebés tenían un notable sonrojo.

-Pero falta Mangle, BB y Puppet- dice Treat mirando a todos los bebés sin notar algún parecido con los mencionados.

-Tal vez siguen con vida- dice Galaxy mirando a todos los bebés.

-Tal vez- dice Vicky.

-Como sea, al menos... mi conejito sigue conmigo- dice Treat haciendo una mirada de enamorado.

-Le llevas 14 años, eso sería pedofilia- dice Dante.

-Yo digo que...- voltea a ver al bebé -... sigue siendo mi pequeño uke- dice con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Hey hola chicos, yo devuelta con este capítulo que es el pre-final de "EN BUSCA DE CADÁVERES Y AMOR" y adivinen algo...**

 **¡ME TARDARÉ UN MONTÓN EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! :D**

 **No, enserio, lamento me gran ausencia en mis historias pero ando castigada y me tuve que escapar un rato de mi casa con una memoria que traía el documento. Ahora mismo estoy en un Internet escribiendo lo que están leyendo D: Toy aquí pagando por subir este capítulo y me temo que los fanfics tardaran mas de lo que tengo planeado, pero estaré escribiendo desde mi computadora sin internet y luego pagaré para subir cuanto antes los capítulos. Haré lo mismo desde mi celular cuando me lo devuelvan. Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima.**

 **Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


	6. AVISO

**¡AVISO!**

 **¡Hey! Hola que tal lectores. Reconozco que mi ausencia ya los desespero, pero se me hace muy difícil subir los capítulos cuando estoy castigada. ¿Quieren saber por qué me castigaron? Bien, por sacar malas calificaciones y no esforzarme en lo más mínimo en la escuela, pues reprobe 4 materias y la cague pero horrible. Como sea, lamento que mi ausencia haya sido mucha, pero trataré de subir cuanto antes todos los capítulos.**

 **Este aviso esta distribuido en todas mis lecturas por si eres un seguidor frecuente de mi cuenta. Habrá otros avisos en 2 de mis historias "CUENTOS (+18)" y "EN BUSCA DE CADÁVERES Y AMOR". Si te interesa alguno de los 2, visita estas historias para verificar cuales son los avisos y noticias que hay en estos.**

 **Nuevamente me disculpo por tanta ausencia en estos días.**

 **Soy FVHTF y hasta el próximo capítulo, chau!**

* * *

 **Hola amigos de En busca de cadáveres y amor, como notaran, yo ya había dado el aviso en el aviso de cierre, pero ahora vendrá un aviso MUY importante, o noticia, como la quieran ver.  
**

 **El anterior capítulo era el penúltimo capítulo, exacto, el próximo será el último capítulo de este fanfic para que este completo. Bueno, no estoy segura pero quiero hacer una segunda temporada del fanfic pero eso ya me lo dirán ustedes en el capítulo final.**

 **Por ahora, ¡No puedo creer que esto acabe! Lo sentí tan corto... de hecho lo fue, pero como sea. Los veré en el próximo capítulo de "En busca de cadáveres y amor".**

 **¡CAPÍTULO FINAL!**

 **Soy FVHTF y hasta el próximo capítulo, chau!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos, bienvenidos al último capítulo de está corta historia, les advierto de que podrá resultar algo triste pero eso ya será opinión de cada quien.**

 **Disfruten el último capítulo de esté fic.**

 ***AVISO: Los personajes est** **á** **n basados en los dise** **ñ** **os de pole-bear por lo que son humanos.**

 **Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Oc's son del respectivo due** **ñ** **o, lo** **ú** **nico que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie m** **á** **s, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra p** **á** **gina), solo av** **í** **senme para yo permitirlo, pero tambi** **é** **n mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

 **ABREVIACIONES:**

 **TFreddy/Bonnie/Chica: Toy Freddy/Bonnie/Chica.**

 **BB/G: Ballon Boy/Girl.**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: Iniciar otra vez.

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Bonbon había vuelto a nacer, todos estaban muy felices de su llegada al mundo una vez más. Treat había conseguido hacer que Hylia le pusiera el nombre de Bon, eso le llenaba un vacío en el interior, pero sentía que algo iba a pasar.

Era el segundo cumpleaños de Bon, ese día había asistido Vicky, Galaxy, Trick, Treat, Dante, Andrea (amiga de Vicky), algunos familiares de Hylia, y varios amigos de Bon.

Era una fiesta infantil, todos disfrutaban del bufet, los juegos, trampolines y varios dulces. Aquel cumpleaños lo celebraban en la casa/cabaña de Vicky la cual acepto sin ninguna pisca de duda.

Bon jugaba en el trampolín junto con unos amigos suyos, Treat solo miraba a Bon con algo de nostalgia, lo más que lamentaba en toda su vida era no haber podido pasar mucho tiempo con su conejo.

-Treat, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Trick un poco preocupada.

-¿Eh? Sí, es solo que estaba pensando- dice él con un tono apagado.

-Vamos, anímate, es la fiesta de Bon y estoy segura que él no querría ver a su tío favorito triste en su cumpleaños- dice Trick tratando de animar a Treat.

-Lo sé, pero el saber de qué no podré ser otra vez lo que fui antes para él… eso me deprime- dice Treat.

-Treat, no te pongas así, al menos esfuérzate para hoy darle un feliz cumpleaños a Bon, verás de que algún día podrás volver a estar a su lado- dice Trick.

-Algún día… esperaré paciente hasta que ese día llegue- dice Treat y sonríe.

-Tío Treat- Bon corre hasta Treat y lo abraza –Vamos a jugar en el brincolin- dice Bon entusiasmado.

-Está bien, vamos- dice Treat y ambos van al trampolín y comienzan a jugar.

-Nunca creí verme montado en un trampolín a esta edad- dice Treat en forma de burla.

-Pero es divertido- dice Bon y da un buen salto hasta Treat, él lo atrapa y ambos caen y rebotan una vez más mientras reían.

-Oye tío- Treat miro a Bon –Hay veces que no puedo evitar pensar de que yo ya te conocía antes… en otra vida- dice Bon con timidez.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día nos conocimos- dice Treat mirando a los ojos a Bon.

-Se siente raro tener eso en la cabeza y no poder saber si es cierto o solo un truco- dice Bon un poco triste.

-Se cómo se siente pero no te preocupes, verás que algún día podrás saberlo- dice Treat y alborota el cabello azul de Bon.

-¡Montaña!- grita un niño y luego varios niños se dejan caer sobre Treat aplastándolo a él y a Bon el cual se pegó al pecho de Treat para evitar salir herido.

-Vale, me rindo- dice Treat con dificultad pues le habían sacado el aire.

Todos los niños se comenzaron a parar y siguieron saltando en el trampolín haciendo que ambos comenzaran a rebotar hasta que Treat se puso de pie.

-¿Estas bien Bon?- pregunta Treat un tanto preocupado por su pequeño amigo.

-Si tío Treat- Bon se levantó y salió del trampolín –Vamos a otro lugar- dice algo emocionado y luego salió corriendo a una colina.

-¡Espera, no corras!- grita Treat corriendo detrás de Bon.

-¡Vamos tío!- Bon ya había llegado a la sima de aquella colina.

-Estoy muy grande para esto- susurra Treat algo agotado de correr cuesta arriba.

Cuando llego, Bon tomó su mano y lo arrastró hasta el borde de un acantilado para ver un hermoso crepúsculo (puesta del sol para quienes no entiendan).

-Wow…- Treat miro maravillado el crepúsculo, veía como el cielo adquiría un tono de naranja a rosa y de rosa a azul fuerte, veía como el sol poco a poco iba ocultándose y desaparecía de sus vistas.

-Es muy bello ¿no crees tío Treat?- pregunta Bon notando la expresión de maravilla en los ojos de Treat.

-Sí que lo es- dijo Treat y luego volteo a ver a Bon con una mirada tierna. Se quedaron unos minutos en el borde del acantilado hasta que sintieron como es que el suelo comenzaba a temblar levemente.

-Mejor regresamos a casa- Treat tomó la mano de Bon el cual estaba algo asustado y tomaba con fuerza está ocultando su rostro en la palma de su mano.

-Tranquilo, no sucederá nada- dice Treat sereno pero un sonido muy fuerte llamó la atención de ambos. Treat paro y trato de ubicar la procedencia del sonido hasta que miro el borde del acantilado el cual a una alta velocidad partió la tierra rodeando con varios kilómetros de distancia a Treat y Bon. Treat aterrado tomó a Bon entre sus brazos y aun con el temblor haciéndolo tropezar en varias ocasiones, comenzó a correr en dirección a la cabaña con todas sus fuerzas, pero la gravedad comenzó a comerse aquel pedazo de roca en la que Treat corría en un desesperado intento por salvar no solo su vida si no también la de aquel niño que amaba tanto.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, todos corrían a ver la escena donde antes se había encontrado la colina y como es que poco a poco desaparecía frente sus ojos.

-Tía Trick- un niño jalo de su falda llamando su atención –mi tío Treat y mi primo Bon están en ese lugar- dice el niño con miedo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Trick corrió hasta Vicky y Galaxy la cuales miraban el derrumbe -¡Vicky, Treat y Bon están en el derrumbe!- dice desesperada.

-¡¿Qué?!- ambas chicas miran aterradas.

-Iré por ellos, ustedes pónganse a salvo- dice Galaxy quitándose su chaqueta y saliendo corriendo.

-¡¿Qué intenta hacer?! ¡Morirá!- dice Trick pero en eso nota que Galaxy despide un brillo rojo y adquiere la forma de un fénix.

-¿Te mencione que puede hacer eso?- dice Vicky algo burlona y mira la expresión de sorpresa en Trick.

El fénix sobrevoló el derrumbe hasta que notó a Treat corriendo con Bon en brazos así que bajo a alta velocidad esquivando los pedazos de roca que caían hasta que llegó a ellos y los tomó elevándolos en el aire.

-Gracias tía Galaxy- dice Bon mientras lloraba por el susto.

-Espera, ¿Puedes transformarte en fénix y nunca me lo dijiste?- dice Treat algo enojado, en eso, una roca muy grande golpeó a Galaxy haciendo que descendiera y con dificultad aguantara el peso de ambos chicos.

Treat notó que a ese paso no lo lograrían así que se libró de las manos de Bon y luego lo subió a la espalda del fénix.

-Sácalo de aquí… y espero verte en otra vida- Treat forcejeó y luego se soltó del agarre del fénix el cual consiguió alzar una vez más el vuelo sacando a Bon del derrumbe y mirando caer a Treat en aquel desastre.

Una vez fuera del derrumbe, el fénix sobrevoló hasta llegar a la cabaña donde aterrizó y luego volvió a ser Galaxy la cual cayó desmallada en el suelo mientras su cabeza sangraba.

-¡Tía, por favor despierta!- decía Bon mientras lloraba. Vicky, Trick, Dante y Hylia corrieron hasta Bon y la inconsciente Galaxy.

-¡¿Están bien?!- Vicky fue la primera en llegar revisando a Galaxy la cual estaba bien pero con un muy fuerte golpe que la dejó inconsciente.

-¿Dónde está Treat?- Trick miró a todos los lugares sin ver a su hermano.

-Él me salvo y pagó con su vida- dice Bon entre lágrimas, eso había sido como una punzada en el corazón, Trick comenzó a llorar desconsolada y corrió hasta donde había ocurrido el derrumbe.

-¡Treat!- grito desde el borde.

-Trick, él ya no está- dijo Dante llegando detrás de Trick.

-No…- Trick bajo la cabeza mientras lloraba -…aún lo siento con vida- dice ella aun con aquella esperanza de ver a su hermano vivo.

-…Trick…- Vicky la tomó por el hombro.

-Él aun no puede morir… aún tiene cosas porque vivir- Trick miro el acantilado y luego sintió un vacío en su corazón, como si algo en él desapareciera –Treat… idiota, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- Trick se cubrió con sus manos y se arrodillo mientras seguía llorando –Idiota… idiota… ¡Idiota!- gritaba con el corazón roto.

-Trick, por favor, ven con nosotros- dice Vicky extendiendo su mano, ella sabía que ellos 2 tenían una conexión que les permitía saber su cercanía o si estaban con vida.

-Trick, amor, vamos a casa- Dante la abraza y le ayuda a pararse –Te prometo que lo volverás a ver algún día.

Trick bajo la mirada –Quería decírselos a ambos juntos- dice Trick con la cabeza baja.

-¿Decirnos qué?- dice Dante y la mira a los ojos.

-Dante, estoy embarazada, no sé cómo si se supone que soy estéril pero lo estoy- dice Trick limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Seré padre?- dice algo nervioso Dante.

-Sí que lo serás- dice Trick con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Cuánto llevas?- dice Vicky emocionada.

-Un mes… pero ahora no me interesa mucho… yo quería que Treat supiera… quisiera que él estuviera aquí- dice Trick y suelta unas lágrimas.

-Trick, linda, Treat hubiera estado feliz de saber que sería tío de tu hijo, ya no te sientas así… algún día lo volverás a ver… naturalmente están unidos- dice Vicky mirando a Trick con ternura, Trick la miro y luego la abrazo comenzando a llorar otra vez.

-Quisiera que estuviera aquí- dice Trick entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé Trick, lo sé- dice Vicky rodeando a Trick con sus brazos.

Los minutos pasaron, las ambulancias y equipos de rescate llegaron al lugar llevándose a Galaxy y Bon para procurar de que no estuvieran heridos de gravedad. El equipo de rescate bajo el acantilado y con unos perros rastreadores buscó a Treat hasta que dieron con el cuerpo ya sin vida del chico, la causa de la muerte había sido determinada por la gran caída y romperse el cuello tras chocar con todas las rocas.

Trick sentía aquel vacío en su interior tras perder a su gemelo y Bon se sentía culpable por la muerte de su tío aunque sabía que había sido solo un accidente.

Galaxy había sido curada pero había caído en coma por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza y a los 2 meses finalmente despertó confundida por lo que había sucedido y por la razón en la que había quedado en coma. Se determinó que el golpe le había borrado la memoria de ese último año, pero la noticia de la muerte de Treat le llego de la noche a la mañana (literalmente).

Meses después, Trick dio a luz a un niño e hijo de Dante, lamentablemente, ella murió en el parto tras perder mucha sangre dejando a Dante destrozado por dentro pero había prometido cuidar a su hijo, Auguste Gerfolk.

Después del nacimiento de Auguste, Vicky abandonó el lugar y se fue a algún lugar desconocido por todos, no se le volvió a saber de ella.

Galaxy prometió cuidar la casa de Vicky en su ausencia aunque la espera comenzó a resultar eterna, nunca rompió su promesa.

Bon comenzó a sentirse solo al poco tiempo, sentía que la falta que su tío le comenzó a hacer hacía de su vida una miseria además del parto que hicieron sus 2 tías. Aun así, sentía que al menos tenía a alguien más, al final, Bon termino quedándose en manos de su tía Galaxy ya que Hylia trabajaba mucho y no lo podía cuidar la mayor parte del tiempo asignando a Galaxy como su niñera.

El mundo comenzó a tomar un curso diferente después de aquellos acontecimientos dados, la vida no volvería a ser como antes. Ya no sería lo mismo por mucho tiempo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Bueno, se que es un final muy inesperado y triste pero recuerden que aun habrá una segunda temporada de está fantastica historia que espero disfruten con todo su corazón al igual que yo lo hago.**

 **Bueno, la segunda temporada tendrá un título distinto y una historia diferente pero seguirá la misma temática, está será varios años después del nacimiento de Auguste, el hijo de Dante y Trick.**

 **Se titulará - "Segundas vidas" -**

 **Soy FVHTF y hasta la segunda temporada, chau!**


End file.
